


House on Madness Hill

by Shotahunter1851



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Complete, Gun Violence, Isolation, Killer Robots, Killing, Knifeplay, Mad Science, Multi, Strong Female Characters, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/pseuds/Shotahunter1851
Summary: Au. A field trip lead by mister Lancer to the local abandoned mental hospital takes an unexpected turn for the worse. Sam, Jazz and a handfull of students must escape before they met with the unwelcoming staff and their most dangerous patient. Many secrets to uncover.





	1. The Madhouse

House on madness hill

Danny Phantom Fanfiction  
Danny phantom and all its characters belong to Butch Hartman  
This is a work of fiction hope you all like

Chapter One

The madhouse

It was a wonderful Saturday evening, the sunshine brightly above the very few clouds that roam on top of a large and dense forest near Amity park, the whole town of Amity Park was well known for its supposedly real ghost inhabitants though of course, no one could ever prove them to be real.

From the thick bushes three yellow school buses came up from the beaten-up dirt road, soon a group of teenage explorers crawls out been led by a balding overweight teacher, who wore brown pants and a black jacket with a blue shirt despite the sunny day.

Behind the man was his class followed by two more classes, one lead by a woman who answer to the name of miss Bridgett she was the model teacher of Casper high though not for her academic records more likely for her long blonde hair, enlarge breast and pronounce rear, many times she had been told not only by the school faculty but also by the student’s parents to dress more modestly, yet to this day she still wears almost skin-tight mini dresses and high heels on a daily routine, nevertheless her class had the highest attendance record even on her optional lectures.

The other class was let by one Mr. Appleton, unlike Bridgett he was a small man with thick glasses, bucktooth, there wasn’t a single day he didn’t wear a brown checkered vest, he didn’t command any sort of respect from his students, not even from his peers, perhaps not even from himself.

The students soon found themselves at the gates of a large old abandoned building, the place nearly five stories high, it had lost all the painting it once held with pride, the walls and windows had vines growing all over it, the doors had been vandalizing with graffiti. From the main door came out a young brown-haired woman in a semi-casual suit, she greeted mister Lancer as she presented herself as their tour guide, behind her was a tall white-haired man whom mister Lancer immediately recognized.

\- “Listen up, everyone! We are at Ravenhill mental institution; This is Vlad Masters; he is the curator for Amity Park museum!”- said Lancer as he steps aside so the curator could now speak.

“Good evening everyone, as your teacher said, my name is Vlad Master and I’m the curator for Amity Park museum as you all know the museum took control of Ravenhill some twenty years ago and I’m sure you’re all very eager to know more of this all institution…. or perhaps not,” said the man as he looks at uninterested and bored stares of the kids.

\- “This lovely lady is miss Amanda Appleton and she will be your guide....”- said Vlad he led Amanda to tell the tragic history of the asylum while he headed back inside the building not wanting to deal with selfish teens.

The place was founded in the late 1800s but stop functioning around the 1940s due to many irregularities, nevertheless in recent years it had become a must-see for all schools in Amity Park mostly for the lack of large touristic places or historical sites, there was, of course, some historical value to the building itself but when put to vote between Ravenhill and the local museum, the students almost unanimously chose Ravenhill, mostly for its haunting rumors about ghosts.

Lancer didn’t like the idea of coming to such a place mostly for it been run down but even he understood the historical value the asylum had, not to mention it closeness to Amity Park forest and the rather strange fondness it had over the young population of Amity.

Located at almost 25 miles within the forest in a semi-high hill Ravenhill was undeniably quite the sight even from the city yet it hardly had any visitors at all aside from the local vagabonds and the wannabe gangsters. As the guide kept on talking about the history of the asylum almost no students were paying any attention, all but one young goth girl dress in a black tank top and checkered skirt, she, unlike her peers, listen to every word with almost fanatical attention.

\- “Hey Sam, tell me again how did you convince me to came along.... we’re not in the same class or even in the same year”- said a pretty redhead as she looks over her phone.

\- “Come Jazz this is gonna be amazing!”- replied the goth.

Those two girls were quite the sight to see, on one side was Jazz, the model student of Casper High, top of her class, teacher’s pet, had more than one trophy on math, literature and sciences all proudly place on a display window next to the main hallway just a few steps away from the principal’s office, on the other hand was Sam the ultra-recycle vegetarian who care more for the world than her grades hence the reason they met.

Sam’s mother had requested a tutor for her daughter and Jazz's name came highly recommended, curiously the two bonded almost immediately and made friends despite the two years gap in between them as well as the notable differences in attitudes and common taste.

Finally, miss Amanda had finished her speech about Ravenhill and began to split the classes into smaller groups, Jazz and a few senior students had been called upon to help organize the field trip, been Jazz after all a model student had the honor of personally helping mister Lancer organized everything, of course, he thought the girl had the respect of the other students due to her high grades and the such, and that would make it easier for her to deal with, oh how wrong was he.

As they came to cross the main gate, two rent-a-cops where waiting for the tour group as they enter into the main hall, once inside they were met with a huge living room, old dusty couches were placed against the walls, a few more in the middle with a coffee table needless to say all in heinous conditions, at the far end were two large staircases leading to the upper floor, in between was a large desk with an antique typewriter where at least five more guides where getting ready to lead the field trip.

The tour started obviously on the ground floor, from where the students were taken to see where the showers and the dining hall as well as the offices for all the staff where, the guide explained how the asylums operated though of course, many students started to wander off even though they had been assigned into small groups to avoid this, leaving the overweight teacher to fetch them all.

Miss Bridgette was standing on the door frame while her students were roaming about in the offices, as the guide talks about the asylum, she just like them was all bored out of their minds as they just randomly look at old stuff. Sam’s group had gone from the first to the second floor looking at the abandoned rooms, some kids took photos while other play on their phones without caring for what the tour guide said about the institution.

\- “So, is there any place in this dump that isn’t boring?”- questioned a young tan girl.

\- “Just because this isn’t one of those shallow hotspots you go to Paulina, it doesn’t mean it’s boring”- replied Sam as both girls glare at each other.

The tour went on as plan but of course no one wanted to continue with the exception of the goth girl, even her friend Jazz was bored with the tour and uninteresting monologue the guides gave out, it was clear even they would prefer to be elsewhere than wasting their Saturday in this place.

\- “Miss, we were already here…”- said one the students as another wearing a leather jacket follow with, “say, where did they put the really violent maniacs?”

Such a question made everyone including Sam to start asking the same to their guide who at the start didn’t want to tell, but after much insisting gave into the kid’s pleas, with certain regret she led the teens into the basement.

Sam’s heart shiver with excitement as she and her peers venture into the basement, she had long to come to Ravenhill since she had started school, soon the whole class was in the basement thought creepier and somewhat scarier than the floors above it was still just an old abandoned building with nothing mystical or paranormal.

Most students were actually expecting bloodstain walls and chains inside the cells but there were only cushion wall rooms, there were no chains or blood, not even scratches on the metal doors, most rooms had been turned into storage for furniture and bed frames.

The basement in question was slightly dark and had a humid smell in the air, it houses many crates, old beds, and even some statues, it was far from a terrifying room, it was a simple storage for old garbage, not even the school junkies were interested in stealing anything to trade for weed.

\- “We only been here for little more than a couple of hours, but it’s kinda getting boring”- said Sam clearly disappointed.

It was rumor that Ravenhill was haunted by all kinds of ghosts and spirits that some adventurers had to disappear within its walls but now that she was here, the goth couldn’t feel anything paranormal or remotely frightening, no feeling of been observe, no shadows lurking around the corners not even some random teen doing a stupid prank to lighten the mood, Jazz could see the disappointment in her young friend but she couldn’t find any proper words to improve her mood.

\- “Cheer up Sam, ghosts don’t come out during the day”- said Jazz trying to put a smile on her friend.

She knew just how much the goth wanted to come to Ravenhill, but the distance in between the city and the asylum was vast not to mention that the forest was well known for having fearsome wolfs, due to humans constantly taking land from them and cutting their food supply, most carnivores had made household pets and in some occasions humans as their main meals, the reason Sam couldn't venture at night in her scooter.

\- “Well, this is a waste of time!”- suddenly bark Paulina Sanchez, the school cheerleader captain.

The Latin girl was a well know beauty in the entire school there wasn’t a single boy who wasn’t in love with her or to the very least had one or two adult-rated fantasies about her, all too soon the tan girl was face to face with Sam, as she blames the goth for the boring field trip.

The two girls quickly started to trade insulates, one harsher than the previous, it had reached the point where all class had gathered to watch them exchange verbal blows at each other, Jazz was forced to intervene as to avoid any more problems since both girls were dangerously close to each other.

\- “You need your friend here to stand up for you, bitch!!”- yelled out Paulina

Though it was true that Sam had insisted, nearly beg to mister Lancer to approve this field trip, been him the school vice-principal he had the final say in where they would have the field trip, though the excursion all in all wasn’t boring it was just that Paulina had insisted on going to the waterfalls that curiously had a resort nearby, although both the waterfalls and the resort were much farther away.

\- “I don’t need anyone to stand up for me, shallow tramp!!”- replied Sam in the same defying attitude.

\- “That’s it you’re done, bitch!”- continued Paulina as she charges against Sam pushing Jazz aside.

Rather than stopping the fight, the students started pulling out their phone to record the ongoing catfight, Paulina pull Sam by the hair while the goth actually started to punch the tan girl in the ribs as hard she could, without a second thought Jazz jump over the tan girl trying to force to free her friend, some of the guy’s cheer and howl as they saw how Jazz had tried to put Paulina in a chokehold in order to free Sam.

The cheering and the groaning immediately call out to mister Lancer who rushed over to the ongoing fight. - “The Lord of the Rings, what is going on here?!”- question the man terrified as he saw the two girls fighting while Jazz had finally put Paulina in a neck hold.

\- “That’s enough!!”- yelled the man as he too tries to separate the girls.

With a strong kick Paulina pushes Sam against a stone statue, everyone went quiet as the tall sculpture started to rock side to side, as the heavy object was about to fall on the goth, Jazz threw the tan girl to the side and sprint over to the rescue, thinking quickly the redhead jump, twirl and roundhouse kick the statue with all her might, slamming it against the wall.

Both Sam and Paulina as well as all the students were left dumbfounded and clearly impressed by this display of martial arts that Jazz had shown, everyone including her teachers thought she was a simple book worm some more even consider her a nerd and yet she just gave a flying roundhouse kick to a stone statue.

\- “Are you ok Sam?”- questioned the redhead teen as she picks her friend up.

\- “Yeah”- replied the goth more stun by the flying kick than the fight with Paulina.

One of the students suddenly said something that caught the girls of guard, “there are some stairs here,” everyone with the exception of mister Lancer went over there, the man had to make sure Sam was indeed alright, after a quick check he determine she wasn’t hurt nor was Paulina who had left to check out the newly found stairs.

\- “So, where were you?” said the man in slightly annoyed to the tour guide.

\- “Bathroom break…”- replied the woman as she too headed over the newly found stairs.

He too had to leave the girls since his students were going down the stairs even though he had ordered them to stay in place. - “Come on girls”- invited Lancer as he didn’t want to leave the two of them alone.

They slowly walk down the dark stairway, as Lancer carefully step down, he recalls when he assigned Jazz to be Sam tutor, the two girls grew increasingly close, perhaps it was because both girls were only children, if he didn’t know any better, he could easily confuse them with sisters.

The stairs went on almost as if they never end Lancer wonder just how deep it went, but it soon reaches the ground, the moment they step inside the new basement, mister Lancer, Jazz, and Sam were left astonish as they stood in a room made with stone, the roof was abnormally high as it went up to the very least thirty meters, all the students were forced to use their phones flashlights due to the immense darkness.

The walls and columns all made with stone, each one delicately placed, even though the floor seems to have been polished recently some weed had started to grow in between, the whole class was left in sheer awe for they had never been in such a wondrous room.

\- “I found a diamond man, I’m gonna be rich!”- said a jock as one of the geeky kids told him he found a groove that matches the diamonds shape perfectly.

The player didn’t want to put his treasure inside but, in the end,, he was convince by Dash Baxter the school quarterback to put the diamond inside the groove, the moment he did the whole room was suddenly illuminated, now they could see everything as clear as day despite been underground, there were three arc doors, one to the left, another to the right and finally one in front.

Everyone was stun at the walls as they had all kinds of carvings, some representing battles between medieval knights against strange legless creatures that flew above them, some other pictures show said “demons” terrorizing villages with their unholy powers.

\- “Hey guys check this out”- said a young dark skin boy with a red beret.

Jazz and Sam walk closer to a huge stone arc that opens the way to another room, upon the arc were strange words written in a language that perhaps no one had spoken in many centuries. All the teens look at them for a moment before going inside, once again ignoring mister Lancer who orders them to go back upstairs.

\- “Jazz there’s a plaque here”- said Sam as she read it out loud, - “This is the gate to the Land of the Dead”-

Everyone suddenly said “wow” things had finally improved even Lancer was excited by this discovery, once he reported back with Amity Park museum he would be famous though to be fair he wasn’t the one who found the hidden chamber and would most likely have to embellish the story as to how they had found it in the first place. His eyes couldn’t believe what he was seeing, a large circular arc with more strange words place written on it placed in the middle of the room.

The photos and selfies had started almost as if it were a race, each teen took turns to take a picture at the “gate,” even Sam and Jazz took a selfie meanwhile Lancer and a couple of more student were examining the eerie carvings on the wall next the guide who had to discover there was no phone signal, some other kids had gathered at a corner near a pedestal close to the entrance.

\- “Maybe it’ll work with this?”- said the boy with the red beret as he handed over a star-shaped crystal.

With smiles on their faces, the kids put the crystal inside the groove but nothing happened, they started to move it around trying to make it work, but still to no avail. Jazz scoff at the kids as she turns her attention back to the arc and her friend.

\- “Sam your nose is bleeding”- said the redhead as she notices her slight hemorrhage.

The goth quickly put her hand over it, she was too impressed with the finding that she hadn’t noticed she had started to bleed, the girls laugh for a moment as to deescalated the situation, “damn piece of shit!!”- said one of the boys all of a sudden as he tosses the crystal unknowingly towards Sam.

With fast reflexes, the goth caught the crystal with her bloodstain hand and threw it back as she insulated the jock who carelessly had almost injured her. The dark skin boy wearing a beret tried to catch the crystal yet he started to jiggle it for he could not hold the object, rather than helping the teen, the kids around him started to laugh while some had started to film him with their phones.

It was an almost comical scene, though the moment he catches the crystal he accidentally put back in the groove, everyone’s laughter died down once the device turns on, the stone arc started to glow but did nothing, the two other rooms turn on as well.

\- “Uh, mister Lancer could you come here for a moment?” said a boy from one of the other rooms.

The overweight teacher rush towards where his students had gathered, his surprise was grand for the room was actually a holding cell, beyond the iron bars were dozens of corpses all wearing the institution's patients’ uniforms. Each of the bodies was almost mummified, all pile up just the Nazis pile their victims during the war, for once the kids obey the man as he instructed them to step outside the cell room.

\- “Mister Lancer you really gotta come over here now!”- said another student as he grabs the man by the hand and forces him to follow.

The man and boy both hurried over to where the others had called him, there were already about twenty students gathered around, each and everyone watching with hard detainment. Soon Sam and Jazz join up leaving behind the “gate,” - “War of the Worlds.... just what is this? - said and question the man as he too came closer.

Just before him, was a large translucent egg shape container, place on a tall pedestal, the object filled with a strange liquid in order to preserve its content, as the man came closer he saw a young boy in a fetal position resting within the egg.

Lancer slowly and carefully put his hand on the glass, upon doing this he found out there was no glass. There was absolutely nothing keeping the liquid nor the person in its place, even with today’s technology it was simply impossible to do something remotely close to this and yet he was seeing it with his own two eyes, the teenagers started to take pictures of the egg-like container, it just so bizarre and unnatural.

\- “There’s a chart here”- said Sam as she began reading the piece of paper.

Daniel F.  
Age 14  
Admitted: 02 November 1928  
Note: The experiment has been a huge success; all other subjects have been ended up dead but Danny has been a success. Soon we’ll...

The rest of the chart was missing, Lancer and the other students wonder what kind of experiments were being conducted in this unholy place, it had been little less than a hundred years since the kid was put inside the egg and yet he seems as if he had just been put there this very morning, Jazz had started to dig up inside a desk on the far corner of the room, there she found a notebook, on the corner of the hardcover, read “Dr. Bradley.”

Everyone looks at her waiting for the girl to start reading out loud, though before she could start to read another student rush in yelling, “mister Lancer, Dash, and Kwan are playing with some generator thing!!” the man hastily rushes out the room going back to where the gate was. As he reenters the room, his horror came true, upon hearing the words “I got it.”

The machine started to work, soon the floor glow in a strange neon green light and the carve words on the wall did the same, all the students had once again gathered at the gate, they all watch in horror as the “gate” began to create a white energy wall within itself, every kid watch in sheer awe expecting it to show the so-called “Land of the dead” but it remains as a glowing white wall.

The tour guide Amanda walk closer to the gate while everyone including mister Lancer watch in full attention not wanting to miss out on a single second, the moment she put her hand on the energy wall she had her hand zap by it, - “Some gate it turned out to be” said the woman as she turned around and told the kids that it was impossible to cross, as she steps away from the device she continues with “turn it off.”

The eyes of all widen as a large black tentacle slowly came out from the gate, some kids tried to warn Amanda of the imminent danger she was in but due to fear they couldn’t utter a single word, all they could do was point out to the creature.

The woman slowly turns around, fear overwhelm her as the monster started to wrap the tentacle around her waist, she could feel the tight grip crushing her ribs, unable to scream for help Amanda was soon being pull inside the gate.

\- “Turn it off now!!!” ordered Jazz as she lunges over Amanda trying her best to pull out of the monster’s deadly grip.

Her strength wasn’t enough to save the tour guide, even after Dash, Kwan, and Lancer, all took hold of the woman as she started to spit blood, her eyes fill with terror she had never once felt before, the monster from beyond the gate easily pull Amanda from the heroic grip of the teens and the teacher yet Jazz once more charge in to save the woman, she tightly held onto her hand, their eyes met and the redhead could now see how the guide’s eyes dilated while she gave her last breath.

\- “It doesn’t turn off!!”- yelled out the boy with the red beret as he presses random buttons.

Jazz watch in horror as five more tentacles came out from within the gate while the first one drag Amanda’s lifeless body inside, her legs suddenly lost all strength as she fell to ground completely at the mercy of the beast, the terrifying appendage rose above her head, but Jazz was quickly pulled away by Sam who desperately drags her to the main entrance.

Within seconds all the five tentacles had one teen in its deadly grip, but rather than dragging them into the gate, it only squishes the life out of them.

Lancer quickly move over to the generator only to discover that half of the machine is buried within the stone wall, unable to find the off button or the energy cables, the man found himself in a dire situation as he turns to screams of his students, some brave boys and girls were desperately trying to free their friends from the monster’s grip. Lancer began kicking the device hopeful of opening it, as he kicks and pulls, he could hear the most horrible sentence ever.

“Carly got pulled in the gate!!” yelled out one of the girls.

More terrified than before Lancer manages to break open the generator and quickly started to rip out the cables without caring if he would be electrocuted, as he pulls out the last cable, the gate began to falter and slowly begins to close.

All present could now see how the gate cut off the tentacles freeing the capture students, Jazz turn over to her fellow teens, some were crying as they tried to pull themselves together.

“Johnny wake up man! Don’t do this to me!”- said a jock wearing a black leather jacket as he tried to revive his fallen friend.

The teacher fell to his knees as he lay his eyes on two dead kids, slowly he moves his eyes over to gate as he whispers “Carly,” the girl that pulled into the land of the dead along with Amanda the tour guide, Lancer couldn’t believe what just happened, and he had seen it with his own to eyes.

Many were crying their eyes out while some more were desperately trying to call for their parents, but no one could get a signal from within so deep inside, little by little they started to gather where mister Lancer was trying to recover from this mess, as he lifted his head the teens started to bombarded him with questions and begging him to do something to save Carly.

It was the first time the man found himself without answers, he understood that something needed to be done but what, he was way over his head after all he just saw a giant tentacle monster take two girls to another world while leaving two more dead. Never before had he been in a situation so dire as this, nevertheless it was his duty to guide his class back to safety.

“This is all your fault, goth bitch!”- recriminated Paulina as she pointed over to Sam.

“How is it my fault, shallow tramp!”- retorted Sam.

“Shut up!!!!” yelled Lancer forcing the girls to close their mouths.

Everyone was scared but none more so than the dark skin boy with the red beret, it didn’t take long before someone else pointed over to him, “It’s Tuckers fault this happened, if he didn’t mess with the crystal thing none of this would have happened,” he felt like trash, he unwillingly causes the death of four persons all because he wanted to see if the machine work.

“Stop that!!!”- yelled a girl making everyone turn around into the main entry, “mister Lancer came here!!”

Without a moment pause they all ran out to where the girl was screaming, as they enter into the room with the egg-like container, to the horror of all they saw another student tampering with a second generator, Dash and Kwan ran over to the kids tackling him into the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?!” questioned Dash.

The slim teen wiggles his way out of the jocks grip and rushes over to wall groove pushing the crystal further inside in hopes it would activate the machine once more. Lines on the floor began to glow in a neon green light, going to cell rooms and into the gate room, his smile was long and wide.

“Why are you doing this Peter”- questioned the girl as Dash pick up the teen from his shirt and slam him against the wall next to the groove.

“It took my sister; I have to save her!!” replied Peter.

Without warning a powerful electric discharge occurred within the cell room, followed by a silence almost like a graveyard, strange growls were heard all of the sudden, making some of the teens including Jazz and Sam to go investigate, leaving their teacher behind, they follow the odd sounds into the cell room.

Their eyes widen in an unnatural manner as they lay witness to next most insane thing imaginable, just before they lock within the cage were the walking, moving corpse of the former asylum patients.

-“Are those zombies?” questioned one of the kids

-“Don’t know”- replied another.

Jazz look closer to these undead creatures, aside from their patient's outfits they all had brown leather collars with a circular crystal in the middle, it had an eerie green glow to it, the red hair teen began looking around the cell and notice strange symbols on the ceiling and the floor.

“We woke them up when the generator was activated,”- said Jazz almost as a whisper having concluded the obvious.

Back in the room with second generator and “egg,” mister Lancer was desperately trying to deactivated the machine while ignoring the beating Peter was getting by Dash, Kwan and two more jocks as a small group led by Paulina cheer the ongoing thrashing, the overweight teacher found out the hard way that it was impossible to remove the crystal from groove as it gave a powerful shock.

“That’s enough,” said the man as he walks out of the room dragging poor Peter as he begs to save his sister.

Lancer wasn’t a heartless man but he knew that the girl was dead and to somehow reactive the gate would be suicide since the monster could come back, he had to harden his heart as to not break down due to kid’s pleas and cries, it was only natural that he wanted to save his sister, the man started to call out for all his students, not really caring for the growls and the hideous moans in the following room, after a quick headcount the man orders everyone to go back upstairs, the kids were now unusually obedient.

One by one the teens started to ascend the stairs, their faces fill with dread, Lancer force the crying boy to follow the others after making the empty promise of somehow saving Carly though both knew it was impossible, the man turns around to see the mess that had just taken place, he could see the body of one of his students laying on the floor.

“Sorry this happened,” said Jazz as Sam stood a few steps away, “get going” replied the man.

Though before she could twist her feet, the unimaginable occurred the gate had reactivated, Peter quickly passes by Lancer and Jazz as he screams, “its Carly she’s coming back,” Lancer look terrified as his students rush towards the gate in hopes of saving his sister.

Without listing to reason the boy jump inside the white light, the teacher could only watch with his mouth open, another child had just been added to the dead list.

The undeniable sound of an iron door slamming on the floor pulls Lancer from his trance as both Jazz and Sam took hold of him by the hand, the sound of heavy footsteps and eerie growling soon follow.

“let’s go, the zombies are coming!”- said Sam.

“The what?”- questioned the overweight teacher.

His answer came running to him in the form of dozens of undead people, all growling and shrieking, fear overwhelms him as he ran faster than he had ever run before, the two girls hastily ran up the stairs as they took turns in yelling “the zombies are coming!” All the kids began to run as fast as they could once they heard a warning, some were cruel enough to push down the slower kids in their attempt to save their own lives.

The girls drawn in fear had unknowingly started to climb on top of some of their peers, they could hear the screams of pains done by those that had been taken by the undead monstrosities, without stopping for anything Jazz and Sam rush to the ground floor, but as they reach the main lobby they met with another dreaded surprise.

Just in front of them was a man dress as an antique surgeon, in his right hand was a long rusty axe, in his other hand was the fat head of the guard while behind him was his mutilated body, with a yell more like shriek the mad surgeon lunge himself towards the girls, missing both by just mere inches. Afraid as she was, Jazz pulls Sam up the stairs as the rest of the students came into the lobby, they could hear more screams.

The first floor wasn’t any better, all around were kids running and screaming as people dress like old doctors and nurses attack the teenagers with scalpels and surgical saws, “come on Sam” said Jazz as they took refuge inside one of the offices.

“Jazz, this is a stupid hiding place”- said the girl begrudging the idea of hiding in a closet while they listen to scream just outside the hallway.

Today ninety students, three teachers, and twenty parents marched inside Ravenhill mental institution for a field trip unaware of the horrors that awaited them, how many will come out?

To be continued.


	2. Out for Lunch

House on madness hill

Chapter Two: Out for lunch

The dark closet where the two young girls took refuge remain in complete silence only disturb by the soft sounds of Sam’s breathing as she peacefully slept on Jazz chest while the redhead, in turn, wraps her left arm around her shoulder, with her free hand she flips the pages of the diary she had found in the mysterious stone basement as she carefully illuminated it with her cell phone light, cautious of not letting the light pass under the door.

“20th August 1928”  
“About a week ago we receive a new patient though this isn’t anything new, the patient in question was rather unusual, he’s a mere child, an adolescent no older than fourteen for that matter, he goes by the name of Daniel F. As far as I was told he murder his entire family for no apparent reason, doctor Johan conducted the initial interview but the kid seems completely normal, after a full week, we still can’t find any reason as to why he butchered his parents and sisters with an ax, but I’ll leave that for doctor Johan to uncover he seem to have bonded with the child, I have other things to worried about, such as our most recent discovery.”

The redhead now knew that the patient this doctor writes about is most likely the same they saw in the basement judging by the name; the following pages were about how Daniel behave within the asylum, he was described as a cheery and happy boy, some pages spoke of how he played with his fellow inmates as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

The red hair girl turns her phone over to see the time, she saw it was already 01:00 am, they had remained hidden for the entire day and part of the night, she sighed as she tried perhaps for the thirtieth time to call her parents, but as many times before she had no signal, not even a dial tone.

Only the slow and soft breathing of Sam as she slumbers were the only sounds to be heard within the closet, the halls and nearby rooms had gone silent, Jazz wish from the very bottom of her heart that the madness had finally ended, the older teen tried to get as comfortable as she could while hugging tightly to her younger peer.

Perhaps the madmen were gone, maybe the police had already arrested them and would soon find the girls and take them home, perhaps everything would be fine in the morning. Her blue eyes were starting close as she finally fell asleep.

The sudden breaking of a glass woke both girls in an instant, followed by soft footsteps and sounds of someone hushing another, Sam and Jazz hold their breath as they got up, Jazz ready her fists as she saw a shadow from the slits in the door, though she couldn’t distinguish them she knew there were at least two or three persons outside, desperately looking for something.

Jazz knew it was only a matter of time before they open the closet and find them, god knows what they would do them, the redhead move her young friend behind her as she took hold of an umbrella, she couldn’t avoid the ideas of what could be if they were captured, murder or rape, perhaps both, if she was going down she was going to do it swinging.

\- “Listen Sam, when they open the door I’m gonna hit them with this and we’ll run for the door”- explained Jazz with a voice barely above a whisper. 

As expected the door open but Jazz kicked it opens as hard as she could, striking the insane would be doctor in the face, she immediately ran over to the second man hitting him so hard she broke the umbrella upon the first strike, the third one tried to put her in a neck hold, yet she quickly wiggled herself loose from her captor’s grip though rather than running like was the plane she started to punch him as fast as she could.

\- “Stop!”- half yelled Sam as she jumps over the two of them making them fall.

Jazz had landed on top of the man, her head just above his crotch, she slowly lifted her head, the first thing she saw was Sam’s black panties, the goth girl had fallen over the assailant’s chest leaving Jazz in between her legs, upon lifting herself the redhead notice the red leather jacket her school uses to dress the football players, though she couldn’t see the jocks face because Sam had her chest over it, she did notice the knife in his hand, the very same the goth was holding on with all her might.

The model student came to realize she had foolishly put herself in great danger by trying to fight the guy, not only was she wide open to being stab in the back but she had also put Sam in danger by not following her own plan, after all the raven-haired girl saw the blade and rush to save her friend.

\- “Get off me girl”- said the jock as he pushes her away with his free hand.

(XXXXX)

It was then that Jazz recognized the teen, it was a tall bulky Asian teen name, Kwan Lee. He and Dash Baxter were close friends and part of A-list group so she had seen the kid around the school and the name came up quite often in conversations the girls from her class had though not as often as Dash.

She turns her attention to a small man who she had hit with the umbrella earlier, it was her teacher mister Appleton, he rubbed his head thankfully there was no blood coming from his head before she could ask if he was alright, Kwan rush over to the kid behind the door.

It was a small dark skin boy wearing a yellow sweater and red beret, his nose was bleeding, the taller jock quickly lifted him up as he began to clean the blood from his nose, she moves over to Sam in order to help her get up as she did she also notice a fourth person in corner, shaking like a jelly. It was Star, one of the school cheerleaders and the second most popular girl only beaten by Paulina Sanchez, she was also Kwan’s girlfriend.

\- “You ok, sweetheart?”- questioned Kwan, the question made both girls look over to the boys as he continues to clean off the blood from his nose and broken lip, he followed with a soft kiss on his mouth.

\- “Whoa, I thought you and Star were a couple?”- asked the goth girl. 

The large jock berated the goth for been narrowminded, though she hadn’t commented on anything beyond his relationship with Star who in turn finally stop shaking and spoke out loud about how they had to deceive Paulina and Dash about it since they wouldn’t understand, it was almost as if she was trying to justify her pretend relationship with the football player, it was after this that they did the proper introductions with each other.

Before long mister Appleton had to remind the kids about their life-endangering situation, it had been little more than half a day since the whole mess began and yet in such a short time the man seemed to have drastically changed, he was far more determine and secure than in any moment of his life, Jazz bombarded the man with questions, mostly about how to escape from the asylum and about the crazies lurking around, she even question him about the other students, the girl even offer the idea of going to the main entrance and sneak their way out.

\- “Not a good idea, we already tried…. Back when there were ten of us”- Said Tucker as he adjusted his beret.

It was then that the girls found out that mister Appleton had led a small group compose of seven students among football players and cheerleaders and two parents, all lead by this small man, according to him there was a large man dress like a surgeon guarding the door next to two nurses all cover in blood and dirt. 

As expected the jocks thought they could fight off the fake doctors letting the others ran out, perhaps they didn’t see or care for the imposing ax in the man’s hand or the kitchen knives the nurse wields, even when their teacher told them not to attack, they disobey and charge barehanded.

With a single swing the surgeon beheaded one of the jocks, two more were caught by the deranged nurses who torn them apart, the initial bravado the students had died along with their vanguard, from the floor above five more nurses came charging at the group, Mister Appleton, was the first to run leaving the others behind, as they were paralyzed with fear.

It embarrassed the teacher to know he had abandoned the rest of his group in order to save his own life, he only realize that Tucker, Kwan, and Star had followed him was when they ask him to do something about the ones left behind, it was half an hour later that they crawl their way into the office where Jazz and Sam were hidden.

Both girls now knew the main door was a no go due to the huge madman guarding it, Sam soon stated all windows had iron bars to what Star demanded to know who was the idiot that put them in the first place, she just couldn’t understand as to why such bars were needed.

-“Perhaps if you would’ve listened to the tour guide, you know the museum put them so they could avoid any more vandalism and break-ins”- answer Sam making Star scoff at her.

-“What about the back door or the doors leading to the garden?”- questioned Jazz.

She explains that it was impossible for such a large building to have only one door, there surely was a supply access, the outdoor gardens, maybe even an access door into the sewers or secret passage like the one that took them to the secret basement, it was all possible, and surely not all windows were bar, all they needed to do was to look very carefully, Sam’s stomach suddenly growled long and loud, it was natural for all of them to be hungry, a whole day hiding or running for dear life, this nightmare began before lunch. 

-“Why don’t we head over to the cafeteria, we were supposed to have lunch there”- said Jazz as she looks for anything she could use as a weapon.

Star immediately stood in front of Jazz as she once more demanded in her well known “I’m too popular for this shit” tone of voice, as to why they would risk their lives out there just because Sam was hungry, the taller redhead stares down at her.

\- “I’m not telling you to follow us but just so you know there’s a door in the cafeteria leading to the backyard and I’m pretty sure we climb that fence outta here”- replied Jazz moving pass the girl but not without first glaring at her.

Of course, mister Appleton didn’t agree to this plan, he much prefers to remain hidden in the office, in his opinion the cafeteria was too far away, the lurking madmen and the fact they were unarmed, only meant they would be killed, instead he suggested to try and wait it out, he was sure the police was already on their way, after all the parents of the students had most likely already notified the authorities nevertheless Jazz retorted by saying it was only a matter of time before they were found, no to mention all ruckus they had done previously, meant that someone heard them, for all they knew the crazies were already outside getting ready to slaughter them. 

It was the first time that Jazz outright refuse to obey a teacher, she insisted on trying their luck outside then to wait for certain death in this room, without waiting for her teacher to answer back she took hold of Sam’s hand as well of a walking cane that was placed on the corner next to the door.

The teacher and his students watch how the two girls walk out into the hallway, Sam looked over to her friend as she led the way, the goth insisted that she wasn’t all that hungry and that maybe it was for the best to go into hiding again just like their teacher said, that it was pointless to risk their lives over a sandwich.

\- “Listen Sam, this is a survival situation, we need to eat otherwise we won’t have the strength to run or fight”- explained the red hair girl as she too was starting to feel hungry, - “Besides I saw the garden fence, we can climb it easy”-

(XXXX)

The older teen figure it was better to take the risk out in the forest with the rather reduce wolf populations than in the asylum with the growing madmen population, as they walk down the dark hallway using only the light of the moon as their guide they reach the stairs at the end of hall, it seems they weren’t the only ones to have used this route.

At the base of the stairs was a pool of blood that expanded throughout the hall yet despite the enormous amount of blood there wasn’t a single body, it easy to conclude that the students were ambush here, most probably making a bottleneck as they tried to ran away.

Sam pointed out a trial of blood most likely were the bodies had been dragged away, thankfully it was on the opposite direction from the cafeteria so they didn’t need to follow it, though before they could continue, a sudden thud called out to both girls.

Jazz turn around in a split second ready to swing her cane against who dare tried to take them from behind, even Sam had taken a clumsy fighting stance, both girls lower their eyes to the floor and found a young dark skin boy next to a taller Asian guy who was helping him get up, Jazz glare at the boys for sneaking up on them, she berated Tucker for following her without her knowledge, she also demanded to know the location of Star and their teacher.

-“Sorry Jazz but we figure we had better chances of getting out if we stay with you girls”- answered Tucker.

-“Your plan seems more solid”- continued Kwan.

The Asian jock let them know that their teacher and Star stood back as they prefer to barricade themselves inside the office rather than to risk their lives on a clearly suicidal mission, Jazz understood that mister Appleton wanted to keep at least one of his students safe especially if the others refuse to listen, she did feel bad for the man, no one respected him and only obeyed due to his teaching status, now even the model student didn’t listen to his advice.

The cafeteria wasn’t too far away anymore but each time they heard a creak or a footstep they all cower against the wall, only Jazz and Kwan were ready to put up a fight despite their shaking legs and trembling jaws, the goth girl looks over at their trembling protectors, it didn’t surprise her to see Kwan in his somewhat silly macho mod, he was a well know bully along with Dash Baxter but upon discovering his relationship with Tucker she wonders just how much of a bully he really was.

What really intrigued her was her best friend, Sam had her figure out as a bookworm, always studying, there were many occasions were the goth had to actually drag Jazz out to have fun in the mall or the movie theaters, but now she wonders just how much she really knew about her, though she may not be a black belt Jazz clearly knew how to give a proper kick but was lacking in the cane swinging department judging by how she held the object.

Had the goth not been paying enough attention to her bestie, she didn’t have the physique of a martial artist, the girl was barely below her correct weight, Sam shook of those ideas as they enter the cafeteria, she smirked at the sight the place for looks exactly like the one in their school, the long white tables and the kitchen in the far right.

As they walk inside, the redhead took out her cellphone and turn on the flashlight as she drops on the ground, thought the kids initially saw her with weird expression they soon realize she was looking for any madmen that could be hiding under the tables, Kwan did the same while Sam and Tucker remain in their spot keeping a watchful eye.

Though thankfully they couldn’t find any crazies they did uncover large blood stains under many tables and some more on top of them, once more they had to stumble up the remains of another battle or perhaps an ambush of some sort. Reminded by the growls of their stomachs the teens headed towards the kitchen, the place was trashed, all the pots and pans, as well as all the cutlery scattered across the floor.

Ironically the only edibles they could find were indeed a bunch of peanut-butter sandwiches, as the main dish which consisted of spaghetti and meatballs was splatter all over the floor, while the kids ate they also discuss their next course of action, the backyard was just outside the cafeteria, it would be foolish to run out, so they had to play it smart, to move quietly and draw as little attention as they could.

Before leaving the redhead, began rambling around in search for something let’s say sharp, her cane could break on a single swing but a well maintain knife on the other hand could hold out for much longer, nevertheless she also wonders if she had what was necessary if she actually had to use, though Kwan still had his own blade he help trying to find more, they could only find one more knife under the stove, all others had been taken, question was, by who? Crazies or students? 

Fed and armed with two kitchen knives the kids venture out into the gardens, the whole area was dark only illuminated by the moonlight, they weren’t expecting any sort of flower arrangements or neatly trim bushes, but what they found was far too depressing, on the far left was a single wooden swing, a second wood fence leading into a second garden, wild grass was growing unevenly around the so-called garden, in the middle stood an unusually big scarecrow cover with a filthy sheet and an old hat but no crops to guard, though it was odd it didn’t seem to be out of place, on the right corner was a small shed probably use to store the garden tools.

The fence was stone made and was far taller than what they had expected though this was natural since it was meant to keep the loonies inside, to have put a small easily breakable wooden fence would have been useless especially if it didn’t keep anyone from escaping, the place was surprisingly quiet despite the carnage that took place during the evening, only the buzzing of critters and occasional wolf howling were heard.

Earlier that day both Jazz and Sam had to cover their ears so they couldn’t hear the screaming of their fellow schoolmates being butcher while they hid in the closet, but now that all in silence made them feel uneasy were they the only survivors aside from Appleton and Star who were hiding in the office. 

(XXXX)

Rather than trying their luck by climbing the fence Jazz proposes to go into the shed, she explains there could be a ladder or at least something they could use to climb over without making a ruckus, from there it was a straight line into Amity. 

After looking around the shed all they could find was a pitchfork that was used for carrying the leaves and such, hoses and other garden tools but no ladders, but they also found empty crates they could use to climb over, Kwan offers himself to carry them outside and place them against the fence. As he did, Tucker and Sam started walking around the garden perhaps not the most intelligent idea meanwhile Jazz took out the journal she found in the stone chamber and continue reading after sitting down resting her back against the shed.

“01st October 1928”  
\- “My staff have come to call Daniel by the nickname Danny, the child doesn’t seem to behave in an irrational way what’s more he has gain the affection of all our female staff and undoubtedly of all the patients, perhaps his arrest and promptly interment was rash, it’s possible he could have been in shock upon finding his dead family and took the blame for not protecting them.”

“10th October 1928”   
“We finally have the portal working but it seems the gate is composed exclusively of electrical energy, it impossible for the moment to cross but I have some ideas.”

“11th October 1928”

“Something when terribly wrong last night, it may seem like a crude joke but from within the portal a trio of enormous skeletal creatures added in some sort of medieval armor walkout, though we manage to shut off the machine, it took nearly all of my security staff to subdue the creatures…... how am I to report the deaths of eight people…. God, I can’t give up now.” 

Jazz wonder why they continue to work on the portal if it was so dangerous perhaps they scientific curiosity took the best of them, as she flips to next page she notices that Kwan had finished putting the crates against the wall, she moved her eyes over to where Sam was standing she saw her next to the scarecrow she also notice that Tucker was looking at her it was then that she realizes that the Asian jock had sat next to her through both remain in silence as Jazz continue reading.

“20th October 1928”  
“After the incident with the skeletons, I order for extra muscle, a couple of crates with choppers and a brand-new Browning, hopefully, it would be enough to contain any future threats.”

“22nd October 1928”  
“How could I’ve been so wrong about Daniel, it was earlier this morning when two police officers came over to see if Daniel had confessed about the murders, under their petition we had put the child in an isolated room but the moment they lock themselves in with him, Danny change completely, he killed both officers with his bare hands, it took four of my newly assigned guards to subdue the kid. The whole scene made me sick, somehow, he torn off the jaw of one the coppers and literally bit the intestines out from the second, it was like seeing a wild beast devouring a prey. 

“25th October 1928”  
“Ever since the incident with the police we have kept Daniel in isolation, the only good news is that we may have uncovered some of the secrets from the beyond the gate or as my staff have begun calling it the Land of the Dead. We have strong reason to believe that these skeletal creatures are actually machines of some sort, it had a strange stone-like device within its chest impower by a smaller crystal just like the ones we had used to initially power the underground chamber, we’re yet to figure on how to activate and we’re even further from knowing how it works, we did find a writing in the inside of its armor in a language we have never encounter.

Thanks to a close friend of mine, one that is exceptional in the arts of linguistics we now know this language predates Latin, Greek and could actually predate the first known written language, my dear friend Robert claims to have seen these letters before in a journey he did to the heart of the amazons, to a small village where civilization had never come. I am not sure of his translations but it the best we got.

“28th October 1928”

“Unexpectedly upon saying the words out loud, the most intact of the skeletal warriors rose up and attack us but this time we were ready for it. It surprising how advanced the technology from the Land of the Dead is, to manufacture an actual robot and activated by voice phrase, this is clearly outside my area of expertise, it’s a good thing my son is an expert in mechanical engineering. The phrase that activated the robot for I refuse to acknowledge it as something paranormal as my colleagues assured is:

“Nafl'fhtagn ah'n'gha'drn ot n'ghftnahh ng ot ah'mgehye ya mghrii which roughly translates to, Rise warrior of shadows and destroy my foes.”

“This machine is beyond fascinating, it doesn’t have an ounce of metal and the robots are made of actual human skeletons of unnormal size, just to think about the wonderous secrets that lay beyond the gates keeps me up at night.”

-“Jealous?”- questioned Sam with a smirk as she looks over to the teen near the shed

-“Don’t be stupid Sam, Kwan has eyes only for me”- replied Tucker with a smirk.

Jazz didn’t’ want to call out to the kids since silence at this moment was life, she rather opted to go to them and tell them that everything was ready, as she did she continue reading while Kwan prefers to wait for them at the shed.

Jazz look over once more the strangely written phrase, Sam and Tucker walk towards her as they ask how she could walk while reading and not fall down, “years of practice” replied the redhead as curiosity overwhelm her into speaking the language of the dead. 

\- “Nafl’fhtagn ah'n'gha'drn ot n'ghftnahh ng ot ah'mgehye ya mghrii”- said the older teen as both her younger peers giggle at her bad pronunciation 

Her eyes widen as she lay witness to how the large scarecrow lifted its head and pull himself off the pole that held him up high, with the roar of a lion the beast sprung over to the teens forcing them ran towards Kwan as they yell at him to climb the fence, the man didn’t want to leave his boyfriend behind so he charges against the scarecrow with the pitchfork in vain attempt to stop him, the garden tool went straight in barely slow it down.

(XXXXX)

Jazz order Sam to climb over the fence as she began striking at the scarecrow's legs with her cane but as expected it only withstood two strikes before breaks in half, the sudden sound of a powerful zap made Jazz turn over only to see her friend Sam flying back and crashing in the hard ground.

-“There’s a fucking force field, it’s a fucking goddamn force field!!!”- yelled out Tucker as he back away from the fence and headed over to Sam. 

Maybe it was the dark skin boy’s yelling or the loud fighting going on between the scarecrow and the two teens, whatever it was it call out to the resting creatures on the second garden, over two dozen of the same Zombie-like monster’s rush against the kids, it came as a welcome surprise to see that they also didn’t get along with the scarecrow for they jump at him, biting and scratching, the ones that couldn’t get to savor him charge towards the kids, drooling and growling.

With hard punches and kicks follow by precise knives slashes done by both Kwan and Jazz manage to keep the zombies away from the Tucker and Sam who in turn began throwing rocks at the creatures in a desperate attempt to keep them away but despite their heroic efforts they were quickly been corner against the wall, the giant scarecrow ignored the zombie and continue his pursuit of the teens.

A mere second before the giant scarecrow could land a deadly blow, it was hit by the rapid and continuous fire of a machinegun hidden in the third floor balcony, taking this opportunity Jazz took hold of Sam’s hand and order them all to ran back inside the asylum, the machinegun fire was scattering and uncontrol, the gunner was untrained in its use, it was easy to assumed he never had used it before therefore Jazz consider it a miracle he didn’t gun them down as well.

Thinking quickly the teens began to push tables and chairs against the door so they could avoid any creatures from coming inside, unable to relax they heard loud footsteps and even louder chattering, moving on instinct they took cover inside the kitchen.

“Look, they barricaded the door, they gotta be in here, find them!”- ordered a deep male voice as he put light on the improvise barrier.

With a quick glance Jazz spotted just three individuals with flashlights, she told her now comrades in arms to sneak their way out through the back-kitchen door, as they crawl over they found that their only way out was lock, yet the distinctive sounds of high heels echo within the kitchen, forcing them spread within the kitchen in order to avoid capture the teens crawl around trying not to be seen, Sam got her skirt caught by the handle of a pot.

Her heart froze as she came to realize that if she moves anymore she would pull down all the pottery on the floor and have them found, slowly and carefully she tried to loosen her skirt begging not to be found, perhaps the darkness could keep her hidden from their eyes until got loose, she could still hear the gunfire outside though it was slowing down.

\- “Found you girl”- said a woman in a nurse outfit.

Before she could call her friends over someone pass its arms around her neck and pull her down, Sam could see blood coming out from her mouth and nose, her legs were shaking as she tried to loosen herself for the deadly grip, her flashlight passes over her assailant, it was Jazz, she had pierced the nurses head with her knife, pushing the blade unto her brain.

\- “Jane, what happened girl?”- said the man that was giving orders before as he realizes that her light was on the floor. 

The redhead was breathing hard and heavy she saw two men coming towards them, they knew they had been found, without actually planning anything Jazz sprung from her hiding spot, taking hold of a glass cup and toss it straight into the first man’s face.

\- “Kill the other one!”- ordered the teen.

Cover in a strange mixture of fear and courage she tackled the man down and began stabbing him in the chest aiming for his heart while trying her best as to not think in what she was doing, after three well place stabs the man no longer move, though not feeling proud of what she just did she did feel relieve and calm, that until the third man pull her by the hair and slam her against the wall.

\- “You fucking little bitch!!!”- said the man as he lifted the redhead teen up high.

She had realized that Kwan was too afraid to carry on the fighting, she could see his shadowy figure quivering in fear just a few meters back, she could feel her life pulls away from her body as she draws her last breath, even in the dark she could see his wicked smile as he tightens his grip around her neck.

\- “Let her go!!! Motherfucker!!”- screamed Sam as she hit the man in the head.

Jazz felt on the ground coughing as the man kneels down holding on to his head, a second later Sam strike at the man with a meat tenderizer three times, before the mallet flew off her hand, Sam fell to her knees she couldn’t believe what she had done.

Tucker took the flashlight and illuminated the scene, the nurse lay in a puddle of her blood as she still kept on twitching, both men were dead one slain by Jazz and the other by Sam who had cracked his head open with a meat mallet, Tucker kept his light on the body never had he seen such a thing in his life, his brains pouring out from the hole the goth had made.

-“That’s enough”- said Jazz as she drags her gothic friend outside the cafeteria and into the halls. 

The girls walk inside one of the nearby rooms that were just around the corner, Kwan and Tucker follow up, soon they spotted Jazz cleaning Sam’s face from the blood, as she explains, that what they did was absolutely necessary, it didn’t help that she tearing up. The Asian jock apologized for not being able to help her out though she dismisses it by stating that she asks for too much of him in so little time, none of them were combatants but if they wanted to escape from this hell, they would need to do a lot worse.

\- “Let’s take five minutes and figure out the next steps ok?”- said Jazz as she held down the sensation of throwing up.

They weren’t the only ones fighting for survival at least they knew that much so far, what the girls truly fear was the true price they had to pay for their survival, the things they would have to do to make it out alive, just how much are they willing to give up to cross the door outside.

To be continue


	3. My Friends

House on madness hill

Chapter three: My friends

It was nearly three in the morning, only a handful of students had somehow managed to get some rather restless sleep in their improvised hiding spots while the rest shiver in fear of what could happen if they were found, naturally many were forced to roam around in search for either food or better yet an exit.

A group composed of only three kids and two girls were inside the stone basement searching for anything that could aid them in their escape, upon hearing of its existence but all they could find were many torn bodies of their former schoolmates, upon venturing further inside they could only find test tubes and some antiquated gadgets, nothing remotely useful.

The search for supplies turn out to be fruitless, it was normal to be unable to find anything remotely useful within a room that had been closed for nearly a hundred years, yet their attention was drawn to the egg-like capsule, the kids walk around it, admiring the design and more so the individual that slept within its liquid. 

\- “I heard that mister Lancer’s class found this place…. I was kinda hoping for a secret door or something”- said one of the girls who wore glasses as she punches the wall trying to see if it was hollow.

The five kids had been part of a larger group through their lack of action force them to start to split into smaller groups, some went in search of food, others were trying to find the exit, a few braver students took anything they could wield as a weapon and went off to fight their way out.

These five, in particular, had actually abandoned the group after taking all of the very limited supplies they had gathered and ran off, little by little it was becoming a “dog eat dog” kinda situation, thankfully the crazies were lesser than when they were attacking the first time.

\- “So, who the hell is this guy?”- questioned a boy with a red leather jacket as he held the hand of a blonde girl who one could assume was his girlfriend.

A girl wearing glasses and a blue cotton vest with short hair came closer to them as she gazes upon the strange container and its even stranger contents, she took the chart on the desk near the capsule and read out loud the name “Danny F.” she was surprised to see the date when the kid was placed inside of the capsule.

\- “1928, that’s at least ninety years, how can he look like that?”- the glasses girl was stun to know people could be preserved like this, yet she had never even once heard about this kind of technology. 

As she examines the device she notices an old piece of cloth tightly place on the base of the capsule, while her friends ramble around looking for an exit that didn’t involve going back upstairs where the insane people were, she removes the cloth and reveals a glowing crystal.

\- “What are you doing?”- said a tall dark skin teen making the others look at her.

The sudden call made her turn around unknowingly she brushes the crystal with the tip of her finger moving it slightly as her bracelet got caught within, her heart nearly stops as she notices her blunder, in a matter of seconds her friends gather around.

\- “Just pull it out”- said the blonde girl.

The boys look over to the teen inside the capsule, even if he was just as insane as the so-call doctors in the floor above they could easily overpower him, but only if he were still alive of course, after all, ninety years had passed since he was locked up for all they knew the kid was already dead.

Though careful as the glasses-wearing girl was she still loosen the crystal, its glow slowly dies away, with deep gulps and scare stares they look over to the capsule as the liquid was been drain into the pedestal. The boy within was gently laid on his side over the pedestal, the egg that kept him contain was finally gone.

\- “Is he dead?”- questioned the dark skin boy.

Before he could get an answer, the boy that was within the liquid egg started to give out light moans as he began moving, upon sitting down, the kids notice his hair was snow-white once the remaining liquid fell off, he opens his eyes, the teenagers were dumbfound as they observe his glowing bright neon green eyes.

The quintet looked among themselves as the kid that came from the egg properly sits on the pedestal, aside from his strange white hair and his diabolically neon green eyes, his body wasn’t anything impressive, the fact that he was nude made it easier for them to see his almost skinny frame, it was clear that he was well-fed as his ribs didn’t show but neither was he muscly, just a regular teen if one could ignore his eyes and hair. 

\- “Where is he?”- questioned the white-hair boy in a low menacing voice.

The red leather jacket boy walks closer to him despite his girlfriend telling him not to, nevertheless he wanted to show he wasn’t afraid of some kid that just “hatch” from an egg, -“who”- ask the jock as he square up trying his best to show off his muscles and bigger body. The snow-white hair boy gave a small hop as he put both his bare feet on the pedestal, in a quick almost instant move he took the much bigger teenager by his neck and lifted him high above himself. 

The other four looks in horror how their friend was been held almost three meters from the floor, foam was starting to form around his mouth and his eyes were rolling back, his girlfriend pleaded to the snow-white hair to let his boyfriend go, but he took a deep breath.

\- “WHERE IS BRADLEY?!!!!!!!!”- screamed the boy.

His scream was long and powerful, so much the ground actually quakes, the teens could see the shock waves coming from his mouth as he tosses the leather jacket boy far away, the first to run was the girl in glasses as she fears not only the beast she had accidentally free but the retaliation from her friends as they would surely blame her for all of this, they had all change in this few hours, a change that had been for worse.

(XXXXX)

\- “What the hell was that”- questioned Sam.

Jazz only conjecture was that it was perhaps a minor earthquake, they all had enough with the crazies to worry about earthquakes now. The kids had no idea of how to get out with the force field in place, they didn’t know how many or if any of their fellow schoolmates were still alive but one thing was clear, the force field had to go.

\- “Any ideas on how to deactivate the field?”- asked Jazz

She soon realizes that Tucker was asleep in Kwan’s arms after making such question, both boys had a rough day, running for their lives while dodging madmen, unlike the girls they had to change hiding spots constantly, a couple of sandwiches and little to no sleep can only take them so far.

\- “What about the tower?” - replied Sam as pointed out the window.

Jazz joins her goth friend at the window as both look over to the only tower in the whole asylum, their eyes scan the distance in-between but they notice a window with its lights still on, it was on a floor above from theirs, many ideas came to mind, the crazies could be there or maybe a careless student took refuge and forgot to turn off the lights.

At least now they had a route to follow, though it could lead them to a dead-end, it was better than to stay idle, Sam told Kwan to wake his boyfriend up since they had to start moving again, yet the bigger teen ask them why, after their fiasco in the backyard he and Tucker had begun to question the reasons as for them to keep on moving, the Asian boy explained that it was far better to remain hidden until dawn.

\- “No Kwan, once daytime comes all the crazies are gonna be up and the hunt will begin again, for now, the night can keep us hidden but once the sun up in the sky……”- said the red hair girl.

It was then that the Jock realizes that she was right, their hiding spot would be meaningless in daylight not to mention that the force field wouldn’t be gone just because it’s day, it was do or die. With gentle strokes he woke Tucker and told him they had to keep moving, he understood that the police might not even be aware of their disappearance but what of their parents surely they had contacted with someone already. It had been a full day, the kids were supposed to be home in the evening and yet they still remain out, even the most irresponsible of parents must have noticed something was wrong.

With steps light as feathers the four teens made their way into the hallways, it was darker than before as rain clouds were starting to gather in the skies, upon reaching the stairs they heard soft crying coming from a room just a few more doors into the hallways, Sam told the group it was a trap but Tucker thought otherwise that it could be someone in dire need.

Jazz look up the dark stairs, she had two options; either she ignores the crying and carries on to the third floor or to check out the source of the sobbing, the three teens look at her expecting an answer from her, after all she had unwillingly become their leader, something she didn’t like one bit.

\- “Let’s see who’s crying”- said the girl as she turns her attention to Kwan, - “I hope you know how to use that”- continued the redhead as she pointed over to his gun.

\- “Better than you”- replied the boy

Before leaving the cafeteria and following the girls, Tucker made sure to take the madmen’s equipment which consisted of two .38 revolvers, three flashlights which they rarely use for it was a huge giveaway and around twenty bullets, leaving behind the kitchen knives the crazies had, it wasn’t nearly enough to hold themselves in a fight but they had to make do.

Both teens put their revolvers at face level just like the police in the cop shows they constantly enjoy, needless to be said neither of them had any idea of what they were actually doing, Kwan slowly open the door as Jazz walks in pointing her gun with her trembling right arm while flashing her light with her left hand. Sam follows close behind armed with a flashlight and kitchen knife, after what she did in the cafeteria she couldn’t hold on to the mallet anymore, still she carries on willing to do whatever was necessary. 

Their shaking hands move around the room pouring light on the walls and the floor, the place was trashed, the bookshelves had been tossed on the floor, books among other objects of daily use scattered around, the wooden table had been thrown against the wall, the only thing standing was a simple wooden wardrobe on the corner, it was next to aforementioned wardrobe that they found the source of the sobbing.

As their light shines upon the corner, it was revealed to them a small and thin female form, her skin lightly tan and with unruly black hair, the first thing they notice was that she was nude, with many bruises on her side and back, the girl slowly turns her face towards them, all four knew her far too well, it was Paulina Sanchez.

Her expensive designer pants were laying split in half on the corner floor opposite to her, her equally expensive blouse had been torn to pieces, all she had left was just one of her favorite high heels, the other was missing, Jazz turn towards her male companions as she asks them to stand guard outside while she tends to Paulina.

The two boys didn’t like the idea of staying in the hallway but they understood as to why they had to wait outside, while Jazz search for anything the Latin girl could wear Sam come closer to her and began cleaning the teen’s face, Paulina had a black eye and her lips were swollen, the goth could avoid looking at her crotch. There was blood coming from in between her legs among other liquids, Sam knew what had taken place though she wanted to know who did it, she couldn’t summon the courage to ask.

Paulina look at the goth straight in the eyes, her breathing was heavy, her eyes red, - “Big laugh huh? Seeing me like this, you must think this is hilarious”- said the cheerleader.

It was true both girls didn’t like each other or better yet they hated one another but Sam assured her that she never wanted anything remotely similar to this to ever happen, she even added in whisper to her ear about killing the one reasonable, Jazz manage to heard it and didn’t like what she listened to. Jazz knew that many teens spoke hollow words of murder but after what happened earlier she was sure her goth friend could actually carry out such a thing. 

All Jazz could find was a coat, it looks fairly new so it was to be assumed it belong to someone of the tour staff, the girls didn’t want to pressure the cheerleader into speaking and recalling her nightmare, yet she took hold of Sam’s hand.

With a trembling voice she told how after escaping the basement, she and a handful of students ran around dodging the madmen, until they could find refuge inside an office on the ground floor, her boyfriend Dash Baxter at start was in his macho mod, he even manages to fight off a couple of them before barricading the door. It was just Paulina, Dash, and members of the computer club which consisted of seven boys and three girls. 

Unfortunately, it was around eight o’clock that Dash prove he couldn’t handle the pressure of true leadership, using his well-toned body he broke apart the blockade and ran off leaving his girlfriend behind despite her pleas of help, the remaining kids were forced to put the barrier up once again before any of the crazies could find them.

\- “I suppose the crazies found you guys…. And they…...”- said Sam.

\- “No, it was the guys from the computer club”- replied Paulina as she lowers her head, - “…. They…. They …... rape…me”- finish the girl.

(XXXXX)

Jazz couldn’t give credit to what she had just heard, she knew all the club members as there was a time she had been member of the club, she had to quit once she had begun her senior year and the teachers started to bombard her with extra assignments, as far as Jazz and Sam knew the kids in the club were all geeks and nerds, some with asthma problems and unbelievable low self-esteem. Perhaps the madness around turns them into beasts.

Paulina explain how it was all the idea of a fat pig-tailed girl, she convinces the boys to carry the horrendous deed, the pig-tail girl told the boys how every bad thing that happened to them was either Paulina’s or Dash fault, it didn’t take much more than that for the boys and girls to start accusing the tan cheerleader of all bullying they endure in these last few school years. Words soon turn to shove than to pushing and finally into punching, the fat girl actually orders them to rape the cheerleader.

-“We’re gonna die anyway, you wanna go virgin?”- were her words. 

The other girls watch how their friends were ripping the cheerleader’s clothes off, but perhaps drawn by fear or the desire of revenge since they too had been personal victims of Paulina’s bullying made them help in her violation, maybe they just didn’t want to become a victim of something else. 

\- “It went on for hours…”- said Paulina as she began to cry once more.

Jazz knew who the fat pigtailed girl is; the most recent member of the club, a girl that fell off the tree of ugliness hitting every branch on the way down, she was a junior named Wend Stone. The pigtail girl was often the victim of cruel pranks and bullying did mostly by the cheerleader squad, the pranks most often included painting her locker and throwing full garbage bins at her while eating in the yard.

The boys, on the other hand, were no more than pushovers, far too easy to manipulate and taunt, Jazz figure all they needed was to be pointed the way and they would follow no matter how bad it was, the redhead very was disappointed in her former club members, if they made it out alive the redhead would made sure they face justice.

\- “They stop once we heard the gunshots, one of them said it was the police”- continued Paulina, hopeful her rescuers were on the way.

\- “Sorry but that was us, we ran into some trouble in the backyard and someone began shooting…. I don’t think it was the cops”- replied Sam

The cheerleader lowers her head as she hugs the coat, a rescue was still far from her grasp. A few minutes later Tucker came back saying they could hear footsteps coming down the hall, unwilling to take the risk all five teens hurried up to the upper floor, Paulina found it to be rather difficult to walk yet she refused to receive any help, she was unknowingly clinching to the little pride she had left, Sam on the other hand, regretted having convinced mister Lancer about making the field day in Ravenhill.

The hallway on the third was just as the one below, dusty with torn wallpapers but the one true difference were the creepy portraits of the old medical staff, using the flashlights for only a few moments they notice a door wide open, it was unusual since all they had come across were locked.

With steps light as a feather, they made their way into the room, it was an office with many bookstands, a perch on the corner and a large deck with a rug under it, some landscape portraits decor the walls and finally a glass door leading to the balcony.

The boys walk over to the balcony, it overlooks the backyard as clear as day thanks to the moonlight before more clouds cover it with darkness, now they knew they were been watching from the very moment they walk into the yard at least they were somewhat sure it wasn’t the crazies who observe them from the high balcony.

\- “Looks like they took the gun with them”- said Kwan as he took hold of some of the bullet shells, - “let’s find them, with them it’ll be easier to escape”-

The three girls look among themselves, soon Jazz joins the boys in the balcony as she kneels down and picks up some of the bullet shells, though she had little knowledge of firearms she could easily tell they were different types of bullets, she looks up to Kwan as some light rain began.

-“Can we really trust these people?”- questioned the redhead.

-“Of course, they save us”- answered Tucker.

-“Did they?”- questioned the model student, - “how do you know they weren’t aiming at us?”- 

The question took Kwan, Tucker and Sam aback, Paulina, on the other hand, was just listening as she searches for more clothes she could use, the redhead stated that she could feel the bullets pass zooming next to her, the others recall how the shooting was all over the place.

Kwan took a glance over to the shed, using his flashlight he notices how parts of the wooden wall had one too many holes, it made him doubt the kindness of their saviors, perhaps Jazz was right, but deep in his heart, he hopes the shooters just had bad aim.

The rain started to worsen, but thanks to noise it made they would be able to blend their footsteps under the rain, Jazz turn around and Paulina putting on a skirt she recognizes as part of the tour staff uniform, though there were a pair of high heels the Latin girl refuses to take them, she knew all too well how hard they were to run in. 

With a goal in mind the kids once more made their way out into the hallways, slightly more relax knowing there were others fighting off the madmen, the room with the lights on was just a few more steps away, though unsure they still head inside, their surprise was grand as they lay witness to the inside.

(XXXXX)

The wall was torn and cover in bullets holes, blood splashes reaching as high as the ceiling, in the middle of the room was an impromptu barricade made with couches, wooden chairs, bookshelves, and many other small objects, yet despite the “hardiness” of the barrier, it had been ripped to pieces.

In front of the door were three dead “surgeons,” Jazz was the only one who continues to walk inside, the others remain in the dark hallway as she ventures into the room she saw beyond the wooden barrier, over than a dozen students lay dead in a puddle of their own blood.

Those who took refuge here had made the greatest mistake of their life, they let the lights on so the crazies attack them, as she turns over to her friends' Jazz couldn’t hold the sensations of vomiting, therefore, she empties her stomach on the floor. 

A day prior Paulina would have had a field day with Jazz, making fun of the redhead to her heart’s content but now it didn’t even bother the teen in slightest, Jazz quickly walkout as she whipped her mouth clean, Tucker and Sam only had glimpse of the inside yet they refuse to walk in after said glimpse.

As Jazz walk out she notice the three surgeons had been killed by the back, one had a huge vertical slash on his head, the second had his neck slash though the third had no visible cuts there was a large bloodstain on his chest, upon stepping out the redhead accidentally kick some of the bullet shells out as she lay her eyes on them she realize they were the same of the one in the balcony.

-“You haven’t told me where we're going?”- asked Paulina.

The quartet told her about the force field in the backyard, the shooting that followed, the living scarecrow and about the tower, Jazz was certain that their salvation laid within the tower if she could somehow disable the force field they could escape.

-“By the way what’s with the blood?”- questioned the cheerleader once more as she pointed over to Jazz.

The redhead looks over to her black blouse, it had a large red stain quite so visible thanks to light within the room, she hadn’t noticed it before but when she murdered the “nurse” much her blood spilled on her, both hands had dry blood on them as well, the stains were dark unlike her beautiful red hair, tears started to gather around her eyes, she had become into a murderer, surely she took a life to protect her friends as well as her own life but the more she thought about it the more it carves into her.

\- “You did what you had to”- continued the cheerleader.

\- “Yeah, I took that bitch out and her buddy, to top it off I got this cool gun…. pretty neat”- said Jazz doing her best to hide her inner pain, embarrassment and regret while trying to show strength as well as courage.

It wasn’t a game or a movie, she had her life on the line but not only hers, Sam, Tucker, and Kwan depended on her and now Paulina was added to that list, she didn’t ask for the role of leader yet it was force unto her, therefore she had to comply to such responsibility, Jazz couldn’t and wouldn’t show any kind of weakness.

Bravely she led them down the hall, though as she passes by her friends, she notices somewhat disappointed looks from the boys but a prouder glance from Paulina, of course this was due to tan girl not being part of the shooting in the backyard nor the killing in the cafeteria, yet the cheerleader harbor feelings of rage, anger, and vengeance for what she had endured earlier.

It was Sam who saw through Jazz’s bravado, she knew her friend a little too well to think her a cold-hearted killer, nevertheless, for how long would that remain true. The walk over to the tower was still long, with each step they took the rain got heavier, at start they believe the loud rain would allow them to travel faster but they didn’t count on the clouds making things even darker than before, the moonlight that once guided them had hidden behind the clouds. 

While the kids walk Sam felt Jazz’s handhold to her own, the older teen’s hand was trembling and her head was darting to all sides, it was then that the goth confirms the obvious, Jazz, their fierce leader the one who slay two crazies with her own hands was afraid.

In between the sounds of rain and thunder, the teens heard a very familiar noise they had only heard in movies, the sounds of a gun being discharged. About ten meters away from them, a flash could be seen coming from the slit under the door accompanied by loud gun blasts.

\- “Ok guys, let’s….”- before Jazz could finish her sentence, the door was burst open by a flying body.

All stare in awe at the bloody meat lump that had been tossed against the wall, from within the room came out an unnaturally tall and muscular man, he as expected he dress in a vintage style surgeon uniform, his hand wields a fire ax, the darkness around made his body look like a huge shadow.

The teens remain idle as they hope the night would keep them hidden from the steroid filled hulk that stood before them, once the beast-like man walks towards them they knew a fight was imminent. The hulking man stroke first, with an ax swing that missed Jazz neck by mere millimeters forcing her to roll over pulling her knife rather than the revolver. 

\- “More piggies to play with”- said the man.

His voice deeper than a normal mans and a slight green glow in his eyes, even in his shadowy figure one could distinguish his broad shoulder and thick arms, Jazz turns her attention over to Kwan and notice he was aiming his gun yet his hands shake, apparently, his fingers were frozen in fear.

It is said that bullies are cowards in disguise and so far, Jazz had proved this to be true, Baxter abandoned his crew along with his girlfriend who suffered the consequences of his cowardice, Kwan froze up twice so far, the first time was understandable he was ask to actually kill someone who threaten with taking their lives. 

Now they stood in front of one sole insane murder though towering and muscular, they were five teens armed with two revolvers and multiple knives, the only one unarmed in the group was Paulina, even so all the teens remain in silence staring at the man. Jazz knew his friends weren’t ready for a fight like this, it wasn’t a schoolyard brawl, there were no teachers that would break the fight if it got too severe, the redhead knew even she wasn’t ready for what followed.

\- “Run!”- ordered the redhead teen. 

Before anyone could move the madman swung his ax once more straight at Jazz head, it was nothing less than a miracle that she dodge it again though this time bits of her hair were lost to the axe, before the man could strike again she rushes towards him, hugging him in a tight grip so he could no longer use his ax-wielding arm as she repeated her order for her friends to run away, Sam knew that also meant to abandon her to this monster. 

With a chuckle the huge man held the teen by her neck with his unusually large hand, he easily peels her off his chest no different from removing a band-aid, Jazz eyes widen as she saw him raise his arm ready to chop her head off, a sudden thump slightly shook the girl, as she lowers her eyes she saw Sam under the madman’s arm.

Blood was dripping down from the blade Sam had encrusted in his chest, his eyes were filled with rage and fury as he throws the redhead to the side against the window, cracking it in the process, he now turns his attention over to Sam as she tries to flee only to be captured by this hulk.

The blade stuck in his chest didn’t seem to impede him from anything as he lifted the girl in a deadly neck grip, Tucker rush behind the man and began slashing him as hard as he could, meanwhile Paulina order Kwan to help out but the bulky teen was frozen in his spot, even with his boyfriend in danger he couldn’t move.

The redhead pulls her gun out, took aim and pull the trigger yet her weapon misfire, having no more options and Sam running out of air Jazz toss her revolver and ran towards the “surgeon” as she leaps over him stabbing the man with her kitchen knife, forcing him to finally free Sam. A seemingly final blow made the blade stuck in his collarbone, it was then that Kwan snaps out of his shock, he rushes in front of the maniac and opens fire three times.

Each shot pushes both Jazz and the Surgeon closer to the already cracked window, the jock hadn’t realized that their brave leader was hanging on to the maniac’s back, luckily the bullets didn’t go through otherwise Jazz’s adventure would end here.

-“Doesn’t this son of a bitch ever die?!”- yelled out Paulina.

Kwan fire two more times this time making him fall out the window. Victorious he turns around to where his friends are, Tucker and Paulina were instantly over Sam trying their very best to help her as the jock began scanning the area and forced to make a question that stuns everyone.

(XXXXX)

-“Hey guys, where’s Jazz?”- questioned the gothic teenager. 

Sam recalls seeing her friend stabbing the guy while been hung on his back, though she blackout for a mere minute she was certain that Jazz hadn’t gotten off if she did she would be around she wasn’t the kind of girl to run away leaving her friends behind.

The goth rush over to the window using the flashlight to search, she was shocked to discover Jazz lying unconscious over the maniac on the ground, it was a three stories fall, Sam watch at the unmoving body of her friend, no one could say anything and yet Jazz moves her head, the girl had the strength to give a thumbs-up but was unable to get up, unwilling to go around to reach her the goth began climbing down using the drainage pipe on the wall despite the pleas of her friends to go down by the stair, these of course were at the end of the hall.

Sudden chattering and heavy footsteps made Kwan, Tucker, and Paulina follow the goth in her descend to the ground floor, it was surprising how easy it was to climb down. Once the kids reach the bottom the goth rush over to Jazz but before she could help her friend Kwan with the help of Tucker pulls the goth into the room, at first, she was squirming her way out of their grip until she saw the light shine over Jazz and the crazed man.

-“Bitch took out Mike”- said a random voice.

\- “Looks like they killed each other. Down there’s the library, let’s go see”- replied another voice.

Thankfully their loud voice and the renew silence around made it simple for the teens to hear the men speak, once they couldn’t hear the voices anymore and with their lights gone Sam rush over to Jazz, the girl was alive but she had lost consciousness once more, while the goth and the cheerleader drag Jazz inside the library, the boys were quick to barricade the door with bookstands and couches.

Sam laid against the wall while she had to place Jazz head over her lap, all were tired but they knew the maniacs would come soon they needed a plan, they needed to move but with Jazz unconscious and Sam unwilling to leave her behind the trio were forced to wait her out, she was after all their leader and though Kwan didn’t like the idea he had to agree that Jazz was their best fighter. A few minutes later the red hair girl opens her eyes, Sam sigh in relief as she saw her friend wake up. 

\- “You ok, Jazz?”- questioned Sam.

Just a second before she could answer, a group of men had gathered at the door, - “Mike fell on this side”- said a man beyond the door. 

They were quick to lose their temper once they discover the door was jammed, pushing hard they began to move the improvise barrier, it was then that the boys tried to push back perhaps they rush things a little too soon, for the maniacs on the other side call them out.

\- “Come on out kids, we ain’t gonna hurt ya”- said a man as she pokes his eyes through the opening they had made by pushing the door.

His eyes had a slight green glow, once he finishes passing his head through the door he wickedly smiles as he repeated his request, Paulina walk over to him while the man ogle her, almost drooling on the floor, the cheerleader had been many times in front of perverts but this was the first time she wonders why he drools.

\- “Hiya little gi….”- a shot impeded him from finishing his sentence.

Angry yelling following by curses and obscenities were heard on the other side of the door as they started to kick and push, trying their best to gain access, threats of rape and murder made the girls shiver in their spots, Jazz desperately tried to search for an exit.

Kwan and Paulina had found a new courage they were trying out, each shot dangerously close to taking a life but with no such luck, yet each shot also meant they were closer to be empty and completely defenseless, the redhead leader turn towards the window, the brick fence was unusually high though it didn’t matter due to the force field. 

In between the brick wall and the asylum was a corridor no wider than two-meter cover in tall grass, nevertheless as Jazz was about to suggest to make a run down said route, Paulina yell out saying more crazies were coming from the corridor, they were being surrounded and before long they will be caught.

Almost as a miracle in the middle of the library just a few steps from where they stood the floor suddenly open, a small teen with curly brown hair came poke his head as he calls them, without a moment to doubt the teen rush down the newly found exit, as the floor close again they kids could hear how the maniacs broke inside the library.

(XXXXX)

The strange teenager led them down to a few meters into a hallway, it surprised the kids greatly to find out there were working lights, Jazz recognize the boy that had to save them, it was a junior named Chester, a small kid with many freckles, braces and a severe case of acne, to make things worse he even suffer from asthma, because of his looks and health condition he was often the target of bullies.

\- “Thanks Chester, you’re a lifesaver”- said Jazz as she patted his shoulder. 

Even underground the yelling and frenetically intense search could be hear ever so loud, as they walk led by Chester the kids notice the wall was painted in dark green and the floor was brown, yet it seems fairly clear it wasn’t long before Chester took them into a living room of sorts.

It was circular chamber with many metallic doors, a few tables, some pipes place against the walls next to fire extinguishers, sitting on tables were some adolescences, three boys and a single girl who was been hug by one of the teens, the other two sat next to them in a somewhat defensive position, all four just look at them, more precisely they glare at Kwan with murderous eyes.

On the opposite side were more boys, all dress in classic geek outfits and helmet-like haircuts, they were working on chemicals they had found and ignored completely the new arrivals, Jazz felt uneasy in her new surroundings, unlike Sam and Paulina who sat on the ground. 

\- “Don’t wander off guys, something’s not right”- said Jazz.

\- “I hate to say this but I’m running out of ‘Almost’”- whispered Paulina as she rested her head against the cold wall.

Sam look at the cheerleader, she was tired, beat, she had run out of tears to cry, the goth knew that the cheerleader was on her last legs but so was she, her eyes move over to Jazz despite having fallen down a third floor she still looks strong and brave, Sam was proud of her unbreakable and untamable friend, she was honored to say she was learning much from her older friend.

-“Paulina, I’m sorry for all this, we should’ve gone to the waterfalls as you wanted. This shit would have still happened but without us”- said Sam as she holds Paulina’s hand.

-“Don’t worry about it”- replied the cheerleader, - “but you owe me a day at the spa, and I want the deluxe package”

-“Sure thing”- answered the goth while giggling.

Suddenly a door on the far right open letting yet another geeky teen walks out, none of the new arrivals knew this boy dress in blue shorts, orthopedic footwear, and checkered vest, as he came closer to the center of the room, Jazz and her team notice his ungracious face, buck-tooted, an incredible number of zits cover his face, an ugly haircut that scream cheap and to top it off he wore spectacles so thick these seem like the end side of a glass bottle.

He walks over to Chester with his hands behind his back imitating some military officer, the geek stood at attention as he gave his “report,” yet from the door came out another person who instantly draw the five teens, their eyes widen as they observe their teacher miss Bridgett come out. 

Her expensive dress wrinkle and slightly ripped, her once beautiful hair now a mess, the make-up that made her perfect face even more perfect was running down on the very same face it was meant to make beautiful, Bridgett looks down to floor unwilling to look to any of the kids as she held her arms. Paulina got up along Sam yet the cheerleader was breathing heavy, she was scared. 

\- “Welcome miss Jasmine, you may call me Jason. Our commander will be arriving shortly and she’ll determine your new duties in the survival efforts”- said the geeky boy.

The older teen didn’t like one bit of what the kid could mean by “new duties” or the look he gave her though this sentiment was shared by all, Kwan immediately stood in between the boy and the redhead, it was the first time a “geek” wasn’t intimidated by the jocks more imposing size, before things kept on grown another door on the left side just in front of the door where the teens had entered open.

Two bulking jocks still dress in their red leather jackets walked inside, Kwan recognized the football players as Karl and Max, in their hands was the every so popular by the gangster of the 1920s, the Thompson submachine gun, behind them follow a tiny little fat pig-tailed girl named Wendy Stone. 

The pig-tailed girl observes over to the newly arrived, she smiles and says - “glad to see you find Paulina”-

To be continue


	4. The Truth

House on madness hill

Chapter Four

The Truth

Jazz and her crew glare at the small chubby girl who stood in front just a few meters away next to her two henchmen with malicious intent towards the newly arrivals, it was no secret that Wendy hated Paulina with all her might, years of abuse done by the cheerleader follow by this rather unique opportunity for revenge allow her to so much convinced her schoolmates both male and female into raping the tan girl. 

The redhead girl knew she had inadvertently walked her friends into a dangerous territory, it didn’t take a genius to know what they had in mind for the girls, miss Bridgett could testify to it as she had most likely been “used” by the boys here in return of the safety of this underground bunker, as she turned her eyes over to Sam and Paulina, she noticed that the cheerleader was shaking uncontrollably while the goth held her in between her arms, naturally Kwan and Tucker step in front of the girls in an attempt to shield them in case the worse came to be.

Jazz stood in the middle as she more or less demanded to know what were their intentions with them, since she figured that Wendy and her people hadn’t let them in out of the kindness of their hearts, though perhaps Chester did so by kindness or maybe he too wanted the same as their second in command had requested from their teacher, given the fact that he held something of a rank, behind the sportsmen and Wendy were two more boys and girl who stare with evil at the jocks but especially at Wendy.

It seems they didn’t share the same ideas as the leaders, mostly in their treatment of women, nonetheless they did seem to be powerless, one of them, a blonde short hair boy held tightly to the girl who shares the same hair color while the second boy a black hair teen sat next to said girl almost ready to attack.

All present including those at the corner working with chemicals stare at the chubby girl as she made her way over to their teacher miss Bridgett, soon she passes her fat hand over the slender face of the teacher as she wickedly smiles at her.

\- “Well the miss was more than eager to ease the tension and stress of my boys, of course, I do mean she use her body for it since she has no other use around here”- said Wendy as she returns back to her guards.

Jazz and her crew were disgusted by how she treated their teacher, despite however she may have dress it didn’t give her or anyone any right to turn her into a plaything no matter the circumstance, Sam couldn’t keep quiet and voice her clear disagreement as she also berated the chubby student.

\- “If you like her so much, why don’t you help her out then”- continued Wendy as she snaps her fingers making Karl walk over to the goth.

Paulina tighten her grip over Sam’s arm, the courage she had shown previously had decided to abandon her at this precise moment as she felt her legs lose all strength, she above all know the horror that would follow.

\- “I don’t think so”- suddenly said Kwan as she put his gun at Karl’s head.

Wendy and her henchmen were rather surprised to find out they were armed, the Asian boy orders his once teammate to drop his weapon, though initially, he refuses he became very cooperative once Kwan cocks his gun, these weren’t soldiers just kids trapped in hell.

Tucker wasted no time in retrieving the Thompson gun, though before he could take possession of the weapon, Wendy spoke out, “well fuck it,” with that she pulls out her own handgun and shot straight at the dark skin boy, the bullet grazes him in the left cheek spinning him around.

The shock of the gun blast and the fact that his boyfriend was on the ground force Kwan to pull the trigger of his revolver, the gunshot pass through Karl’s cheeks pulling some teeth along the way, his vision blur as he bleeds by the buckets, never had he felt such horrid pain.

Kwan tried to finish the job only to find his firearm was now empty, Wendy orders her remaining henchmen to open fire at the Asian but to not hurt the girls, the jock stood his ground bravely as he waited for death to come for him.

A mere second before Max open fire, the two boys behind him jump over the jock trying to force the gun away from him, despite their valiant efforts Max was far too strong for both boys as they were unable to take the gun from him, rather than keep on struggling the weapon off him, the blonde hair boy took a couple of pencils and began to stab the jock in the neck , he knew it was a life or death situation.

Seeing her men in peril Wendy re-aim her handgun though before she could fire, her arm was stopped by the teacher who tried her best to take the pistol away but found it most difficult to do, Jazz and her crew could only watch as the two boys fought against Max while Karl had finally bled to death leaving his Thompson on the floor, soon the blonde girl join the fight against Wendy by punching her fat face as hard as her thin arms could let her.

In a last attempt to free himself from the deadly grip of the two boys, Max began firing his Thompson towards anyone he could, the bullets made the kids duck for cover, yet Jazz rush over to the teen as she pushes the weapon away from her friends, but unknowably towards the kids at the chemical table.

Their screams echo as the bullets tore them apart along with their bickers, to everyone’s surprise, this wasn’t your average school lab chemicals but very dangerous and highly explosive substances, in a matter of seconds the room was been engulfed in chemical fire, the redhead yells out to her friends to get out.

Tucker was the first to move towards the closest door, as he opens the door Sam and Kwan drag the cheerleader to the exit, as the goth turn to her friend an explosion made a barrier in between Jazz and the nearest exit.

The two boys force Sam out the door as Jazz made her way to the door on the opposite side but not after reassuring Sam that they will meet again, in a matter of minutes the whole room was ablaze, a third and final explosion seals the door shut leaving the teens and Bridgett within to burn.

(XXXX)

Jazz was alone watching the room in a front of her burn away, no more screams came from within just the shrieking of fire, she just needed to wait for the flames to die down and she could be reunited with her friends. A bullet pass in front of her face, upon turning towards the bullet came from she met with four more kids, three girls and one boy, none hesitated to shoot. 

Running as fast as she could Jazz somehow manage to lost her pursuers as they were more interested in their former base now up in flames, knowing all too well that going back was near suicide she opted to continue and try to go around in hopes of finding Sam and the rest of her friends. 

Each hall and room she came into only took her further away from her initial goal, her only light in this maze of darkness was her the flashlight on her cellphone, the place didn’t seem all that old, it seems more like from the late seventies, some rooms contain what could only be described as ancient computers due to their bulky size. 

Jazz walk to the end of the hallway, a concrete wall stood in her way, she had reached the end of the building, to the right was what resembles more of an office than anything else. It had a brown couch in front of the door, a large bookshelf press against the far wall in front of an equally large desk, she couldn’t hear anything, no footsteps or eerie growling coming from the dark. 

With her heart pounding hard and her breathing even harder Jazz tried to relax on the couch the only way she knew how, by doing mental equations over and over, out of nowhere the alarm clock in her cell phone began to ring, she quickly tried to turn it off, as recalls to had it set to go off at five am.

After almost ten minutes of silence, she heard the door open slowly, her heart race once more as she stood up searching for anything she could wield as a weapon but all at her disposal were no more than thin books and paper, much to her relieve miss Bridgett walks inside having heard the alarm.

The woman could barely walk, half her dress was burned away showing a horrid burn mark going from her left hip over her breasts ending at the base of her chin, her once perfect face was now bruised and swollen, Jazz quickly ran over to help her out. 

Bridgett was beyond tired; her wounds had taken a serious toll on her body but despite it all, she had a satisfied grin on her face. The teacher looks at her student who held a worried expression, it seems like an eternity passed since she has last seen such a gaze on another.

Jazz cellphone was running low on battery but she now only used it to know the time, 5:30 am. 

She still had high hopes of the police raiding the asylum and stopping the maniacs, so she could finally go home but that still seems unlikely, miss Bridgett had taken a seat on the couch in front of the door, Jazz took a glance outside, it was all still dark. 

She shivers in fear upon hearing footsteps and the voice of people too old to be Casper high students, as she tries to pick her teacher up she refuses to move, her wounds are far too painful to let her move.

Once more the redhead rushes over to the door in an effort to determine the time and most likely escape route available, but the flashlights were closer now, unarmed and without any real escape route, Jazz ready for the worse possible outcome.

All lights within the hallway suddenly turn on, no longer could she hide in the dark, if she wanted to help her teacher she needed to lure the madmen away, without her revolver she had absolutely no chance to win in a fight no matter how hard she tried.

“Listen miss Bridgett I’m going to try and distract them when you see the chance… make a run for it”- said Jazz.

Pulling out all the courage she still had Jazz rush out the office, with the biggest book she could find, upon seeing the hideous face of a man dress like a nurse she strikes him with the book as she insulted them.

“Come and get me you shit-heads!!”- yelled out the girl as she turns around the first corner.

Miss Bridgett could hear the commotion outside but rather than heeding to the advice of running away she instead laid down on the couch, “Sorry Jazz,” whispered the teacher as she closes her eyes for the last time.

(XXXXX)

Bullets pass dangerously close to Jazz as she turns around the corner but once more she hit a dead-end, large boxes stand in her way but beyond that, she could see a slit on the wall.

“A door?”- thought out loud the teen as she quickly tries to remove the boxes.

A loud click is suddenly heard coming from behind the girl, slowly and fearful she turns to meet with a nearly a dozen men dressed in medical outfits, armed with more modern weapons such as submachine-guns and semi-automatic handguns, though the one dress like a nurse armed with a revolver aims at her while licking his lips.

It is because of the light that she can now see them more properly, eyes glowing green though empty like the night, skin sickly pale showing most of the veins in their face, they resemble more a drug addict than anything else.

The yelp of a man in the back force all to look behind, their surprise is grand as one of their comrades had been impale in the back by a young boy with glowing white hair, though far away Jazz could see the kid rising the fake doctor above his head with what seems to be a shining green sword.

“It’s the Halfa”- said a man as he aims his weapon over to the boy.

The white hair youngster tosses the lifeless body to the side, though slightly cover in blood Jazz could see that he wears blue jeans, a white polo shirt with a large red dot in the middle and red leather jacket customary of his school football team, the green sword in his hand slowly vanishes in the air as he smiles the same smile a serial killer would have upon seeing his prey.

“Now why don’t you leave that hotsy-totsy alone and have a whoopee with me”- said the boy as he cracks his knuckles.

Jazz didn’t doubt in using this chance to remove all the boxes blocking the way, she knew the madmen were fearful of this kid but judging by what she had seen throughout the night, she knew better than to blindly trust him.

As she pushes away the boxes, the men begin firing at him forcing the girl to haste her pace, to her even greater surprise she comes to realize that it wasn’t a door leading to another hallway but an elevator.

Without any real options she pushes the button to open its doors, upon turning back to the ongoing fight she sees how the kid who the madmen call “Halfa” rips and torn apart the men, bullets pass through him without even scratching him.

In the few seconds it took the elevator to arrive this child called Halfa had murder ten of the maniacs without any effort whatsoever, once she heard the “dink” that announces the lift had arrived she slowly steps in as she watches how the kid pick up a man by his shirt, as she moves her head to the button she notices another lunatic crawling towards her.

He was missing his left leg and his face had slashes so deep he could barely see, it was almost as if he moves by sheer instinct, the man begged Jazz for help but her heart had gone cold and hard, she wasn’t going to raise a hand in aid for the ones that had tried to murder her and her friend, instead she press the only available button.

(XXXXX)

Once she had pressed the button for the fourth floor she turns her attention to the hallway, the white-haired boy stood in front of her while putting his foot on top of the maniac’s head, he whimpers in fear, both the boy and girl stare at each other, her blue eyes met with his glowing green eyes, as she stared into his eyes she notice his pupils had an unnatural “V” like form.

As the doors closed she could hear the cracking of bone as he continues to smile, Jazz felt as if she were in the presence of a true monster, not even when she was being shot at or when the mechanical monster in the backyard had made her be so afraid. 

She was frozen stiff and only reacted once the doors close and the elevator began to move, the redhead fell to her knees almost hyperventilating. Drowning her fear away, she forces herself up once more.

The elevator opens up to a long hallway, windows on both sides and forgotten wooden crates are scattered around, thinking and not wanting to be caught up by the white hair monster she uses one of the crates to keep the door wide open hence making it unable to go back down.

As she walks down the hallway Jazz moves over to the window on the right side, there she can see Amity Park far away in the distance, her eyes widen upon seeing the city engulfed in fire, many buildings are ablaze though she couldn’t distinguish any sort of combat from her position, she now knew why no one came to their rescue.

Once more she fell to her knees all she had done to survive, the life she had taken, it was all meaningless now. A sudden bullet flew in on the opposite window follow by more gunfire and yelling, though, for a second, she considers to have been found by the lunatics, Jazz soon realizes it wasn’t at her who the fire was meant to.

Carefully she crawls towards the windows, from there she could see the recreational room now turn into a battlefield, students armed with pistols and rifles lead by the few remaining parents openly fighting against the lunatics, Jazz couldn’t recognize any of the leaders but in total there were no more than just a dozen in total.

They knew nothing about the city been in flames but something told her they wouldn’t care, all they wanted was to escape from this place, moving quickly Jazz continues her path worrying about Sam, had she been capture? Was she in a fight similar to the one she saw? Or perhaps she was? The redhead couldn’t afford to think such thoughts, finding the goth was the most important thing right now.

Hopeful the hall would lead her to the tower Jazz continue leaving the fight behind her, no matter how many times she had heard it throughout the night, it still made her shiver.

“Once I get to the tower than what”- questioned the girl to herself.

The tower was her goal since the beginning, she and Sam had concluded that within it was whatever powered the force field but she had no means to destroy it, she didn’t even have the technical knowledge to deactivated for that matter eventually, she reached the end of the hall.

A large iron door stood in her path, it needed a key she didn’t have nor she had the time to look for, cursing her bad luck she tried to pry it open with some wooden planks she saw laying on the floor.

“you’ll never open it like that”- said a voice behind her.

In a swift move, she turns ready to strike with her plank, yet she stops upon seeing a man with white hair, he was the curator for Amity Park museum, Vlad Masters. He didn’t seem like the maniacs that had been hunting her and her friends throughout the night but she also couldn’t just trust the man.

“I believe to have the key for that door in my office”- said the man as he walks back a few steps to a wooden door Jazz had passed by without noticing, once more she curses herself for not noticing something so obvious.

Against her better judgment she follows the curator into the room still holding on to the wooden plank as it was her only means of protection, the office was fairly new compared to the rest of the asylum, many bookshelves style the inside on the right side while on the left where many photo frames, a large wooden desk in the far end where Vlad had taken a seat while he searches for the key within its drawers as well as wine display.

The desk had a lamp which was the only light within the room, a phone among many personal possessions such as photos and notebooks, upon asking if the phone work, the man show that the cord was burned, she wasn’t sure why it would be burn but she also didn’t want to come close to him, she was already in a room with a man she had never seen before. Next to the bookshelves were a series of monitors, though all turn off.

“Here you go Jasmine”- said Vlad as he tosses her the key. 

“Thanks”- replied the girl while she turns around.

Before getting out, the redhead stops dead on her tracks and asks why does he know her name, the man didn’t answer instead he offers the girl a cup of wine he had in a display behind him, the redhead refuses the drink she did ask again.

“You have your mother’s eyes.”- said the man.

It was then that he explains that he used to go to college with both her parents, how they work together in the same projects, how much he once and still loves her mother but above all how he was her brother's godfather.

“Brother? Mister, I think you’re confusing me, I’m an only child”- said Jazz.

“No, you have an older brother. I believe you met him in the old laboratories, I must say he is rather violent”- continued the man.

Jazz look in disbelieve, how could she be related to the white hair monster, she retorted by stating that there was no way in hell she was related to that vile demon, she assured Vlad she is an only child.

“Demon? That’s rather harsh, it’s really not his fault he turned out like this”- replied the man, “Let me tell a little story, belief what you like but I need to get this off my chest.”

“After college, no one really took our paranormal research seriously, who can blame them? Talks of ghosts and the such, but eventually some people did take an interest in us, people name the GIW”- said Vlad.

Jazz had heard the name before, the letters stood for “Governmental Investigation Ward” though some people simply called them the “guys in white.” It was some crazy government money waste institution openly dedicated to the research of Ghost and the paranormal, but according to Vlad it hardly had anything to do with ghosts and the paranormal, that was just a front.

The true research they conducted was oriented in the development of super-soldiers and advance war technology, and of course mostly illegal experiments on humans, the asylum was just one of many facilities the government had throughout the country. The Fenton’s and himself were taken to a research facility in Washington, one of the largest in the country.

“Our main goal was to develop a portal into the ghost worlds, turns out we weren’t the only ones who had tried it nor the first”- continued Vlad.

The idea of a portal to another world had been around for centuries but it was the Fenton’s prototype that had actually some degree of success which caught the eye of the GIW, for years the Fenton’s along with Vlad would work on its development using the investigation of the original portal as a base.

“Original Portal?”- mentally questioned Jazz as she came to realize he meant the one where the tentacle creature came from.

“You see, it's not a door but more like a maze with an uncertain end”- continued the curator.

Through many years of research, they could only get a glimpse of the other side but they knew it was a vastly different world filled with creatures never before seen, it only fueled Jack’s belief in the paranormal, but the GIW was more interested in the advanced technology that world had to offer, after all, they had developed means to travel in between worlds.

Despite their constant efforts, that was as far as they could go, everyone that tried to go through the portal turned into ash, they needed something that could withstand the power of the crossing.

“One day your mother tells me she is with child, I assured you, it broke my heart but I had to show a happy face and I even became Daniel’s godfather”- said the man in a slightly regretful tone.

Three more years of work and nothing to show for it, the government was getting restless, many fears they would pull the plug but they also knew that such technology could not be left in the dark, sooner or later someone would crack its secrets.

“And certainly, someone did… your brother”- Vlad explained.

“How?”- questioned the girl.

“Well, your mother was always an overprotective and overly caring woman hence she always brought Danny to the labs, never wanting to lose sight of her little boy”- said the man.

“One day some idiot forgot to close the research door and little Daniel walked straight into the portal as we once more activated it”- continued Vlad.

The portal for the very first time actually opens as it should, we could see a city with towers as high as the clouds and strange contraptions that sore the skies, everyone but Jack and Maddie were beyond happy, the woman rush over to where her son was been electrocuted by the immense power the machine had, never before had Vlad hear his once lost love scream in such a horrified voice.

His small body couldn’t resist the energy, he soon vanishes into the air making the portal to overload and explode leaving a few dead scientists behind, rather than shutting down the project, the GIW encourage the use of humans to power the machine.

“Obviously your mother was devastated by Daniel’s death, so she and Jack left the project but I remain, after all my godson’s death couldn’t be for nothing”- said Vlad as he gulps down his whole cup of wine.

But no matter how many die trying to power the device, they never had the same results as with Daniel, it was frustrating but at least they had recovered some artifacts from the other world.

From one of the drawers in his desk, the man pulls out a file and passes it to Jazz, within was many old or rather antique photos of a boy who look exactly like the white hair monster.

“You said my brother died during that explosion, so who’s this other guy?” – questioned the girl.

“Like I said the Portal is more like a maze rather than a door, when you come back you don’t always end up in the same place or the same time”- answered the man.

Daniel didn’t die in the explosion he instead was transported to the other side but at the same time was pull back when the energy powering the portal stop flowing. Nevertheless, it didn’t bring him back to the exact moment he left, he was thrown to 1916s Amity Park.

“It was unknown to us at the time but some who survive the journey are granted unbelievable power, strength, and speed like none other but it also comes with a high price, it produces a homicidal madness on all”- continued Vlad as he pours himself more wine. 

“Can you imagine my surprise when I found out that Daniel was here all along, trap inside a container from the other-world”- added the man as he shows an old diary.

According to the diary the time-traveling boy ended up in a country road, he was taken in by a local family despite the “Depression” the country was going through, some just couldn’t ignore those in need.

All the boy knew was his name and for many months he would cry for his mother. Of course, his adoptive family thought his real parents had abandoned him, such actions weren’t uncommon in those years. 

“As he grew older so did the madness, the spectral energy if you will, made him violent but once Daniel reached puberty he turned extremely dangerous”- said the man.

Jazz look into the following pages there she saw how Daniel murder his foster parents and butcher his step-sisters, whatever unholy powers were granted to him also made him into a monster, always thirsty for blood, yet he somehow managed to control himself from time to time, only showing his violent nature whenever he felt stress or in potential danger, something akin to an animal but that too was dying out.

“Eventually Daniel will be fully consumed by the madness and his power will be like that of a god”- said Vlad, “in a way of speaking he has passed his larva stage and is now in a cocoon.” 

The redhead girl looks at the museum curator, “once out he’ll be a full monster.”-

The man nodded in agreement, of course killing the beast was a must but how wondered the girl. She had just seen him butchered through a dozen well-armed men, bullets pass through him without causing any sort of damage, even if she was his sister there was just no way she could stop something like him with just brute strength. 

Vlad had drunk nearly five cups of wine by now, Jazz still felt uneasy been around him but as she turns her attention to her right she notices a bookshelf with a few framed pictures, her parents along with Vlad all dress in classic scientist outfit, white overcoats, black glove, and thick black goggles. 

At least she knew the man didn’t lie about knowing her parents and though his time-traveling story seems farfetched it also didn’t feel like a lie either, she didn’t get the impression that he had made it up on the spot.

“I don’t know what you expect of me but I just want to find my friends and get out of here”- said Jazz as she added, “Daniel is not my problem but yours.”

The man asks if she had seen the city, if she had seen the fires, the girl turn pale as she recalls her hometown been engulfed in hellish fires, but none of that was Daniel’s doing, so what kind of monstrosities could do something like that, to bring a whole city to its knees overnight.

“Daniel isn’t the only monster that had been unleashed”- said Vlad making the redhead take an interest in his tales once again.

(XXXX)

It was the day before, he and his scientific crew were, as usual, working on the portal and the technology from the other side, trying their very best to uncover its mysteries but unlike other days, they had a school field trip so Vlad had to greet them, he never did understand as to why they allow such visits, though thankfully no visitor had ever seen the true inner work of the asylum.

The day when on as normal but even now Vlad doesn’t know what when wrong, all he knows is that something overloaded the prototype portal, making it explode, exposing everyone in the lab to its “radiation,” for a lack of a better word.

Jazz knew what cause that overload when she and her friends along with the rest of the class had found the secret chamber, they accidentally turn on the original portal forcing more energy in the inner cores, of course, she couldn’t tell him that so she kept it quiet.

“We knew what happens to those that were exposed to the other-worldly radiation… madness. I was spared only because I was here at that moment”- said Vlad as he once pours himself yet another drink. 

The man hid in his office as his colleagues brutally massacre the students, the parents and the few teachers, from his cameras he could see that not only his once coworkers had gone insane but so were the kids, it was unnatural such violence in people so young.

“What do mean by unnatural”- questioned the teen.

The radiation was slowly leaking into the rest of the building, though in small amounts the effects had been already seen, some were more affected than others, but in the end, the students were turning into madness.

“But…But, me and Sam. We weren’t affected at all, we’re still sane”- continued the girl.

“Are you? I recognize you since the moment you arrive here, been keeping tabs on you”- said Vlad, “I saw you kill three of my once friends, your gothic friend did it too.”

It was true she didn’t doubt or hesitate to take a life in a moment’s notice, soldiers go through harsh training to do such a thing, people in life or death situations have an extremely hard time just thinking about killing someone but she did it without even blinking, perhaps Vlad was right and the radiation was also affecting her.

“How long before I become like the rest?”- asked Jazz.

He didn’t have an answer for that since some had more tolerance than others, he did say that if she got away from the exposure perhaps the effects wouldn’t be permanent, she already had a long list of reasons to escape this madhouse but before leaving she had to find Sam.

The monitors help her with that, as she asks the man to look for Sam with his cameras, it took him a full ten minutes to locate the goth girl, she was hiding in the first-floor library, though Jazz could only see the goth girl next to Tucker, but Kwan and Paulina, they weren’t in sight. 

Both the goth and techno-geek were hastily barricading the door and windows, the redhead asks Vlad to show what on the corridor outside the library, much to her surprise, the camera shows a large half spider, half-woman standing outside the door.

“Let me guess, a creature from the other-world”- said the girl almost in defeat.

She already had enough shit on her plate with the crazies and her insane god-like brother running around, now other-worldly monsters were roaming the asylum, according to Vlad most creatures had already ventured to Amity Park hence the reason as to why the city was ablaze.

“I thought the portal exploded so why are there monsters coming out?” asked the girl. 

Vlad could only give a theory as to why the monsters were crossing into this world, though he firmly believes that someone reactivated the original portal letting the creatures roam loose on this side of the portal, therefore someone had to turn it off.

“And by someone you mean ME?”- asked the girl sure of the answer.

“I don’t know if you are able to do anything against a beast like Daniel but I don’t have anyone else I can ask this from, I’m too old to even try.” Said Vlad.

“I’m too young to try!”- replied the redhead.

He pleaded for her help to at least shut-down the portal, since she was the sanest person still alive and the daughter of Maddie, the students that were fighting off the once-proud scientists were also falling victim to the madness, to make things worse they had found an old weapons storage, of course the scientist had taken hold of the security staff’s weaponry. 

Jazz saw him put a large key on the desk, he pointed over to the left wall as he more or less orders her to remove the large portrait where only Maddie appears, slowly and without taking her eyes off the man she did as told.

Behind the picture was a keyhole, without waiting for any instructions she put the key she had been giving a minute prior, the wall open in two revealing an old suit composed of a dark brown vest, thick dark blue pants, beige shirt, and a gas mask, on the right wear some long black boots, Jazz turn to Vlad in an unbelieving gaze.

“That’s the first travel suit we successfully created, it can withstand great energy discharges and corrosive substances, sadly we didn’t get the chance to use it outside testing”- said Vlad making Jazz feel even more insecure now that she was been handed a war suit of sorts. 

Despite her protest she did put the outfit on, it was heavy and bulky but also felt hard, at least she did know she could stand a better chance of saving Sam with this silly get-up. 

“You know, I love Maddie with all my heart and now her town is burning, I just wanted to know what’s on the other-side…you can disable the force field in the underground lab.” Said Vlad, as he opens a chest that Jazz failed to see earlier.

Within was an M4 assault rifle, needless to say Jazz hadn’t the slightest idea on how to use it, but she still took it along the spare ammo and a combat knife, she once more look at Vlad, the man wasn’t drunk yet but he did seem defeated, his friends had turned into monsters, most were dead, his godson had awakened from his century-long slumber only to turn into a beast of hell, and the love of his life was most likely fighting for her own life.

“May I hug you?”- asked Vlad.

The question took Jazz aback but still she let him hug her, she could hear the man cry as he mumbles, “you were supposed to be my daughter but I was a coward,”- the redhead understood just how much Vlad loves her mother, and though he couldn’t say it out loud, she also understood just how much he loves Danny. 

“Before you go, if you see Maddie could you tell her, I’m sorry”- asked Vlad

The girl assured him that none of what was going on was his fault, he just wanted to satisfy his scientific curiosity but all went to hell, yet the man sat on top of his desk, as he nodded in disagreement, her eyes were pulled over to a small revolver he had hidden inside his suit.

“Tell her I’m the idiot that forgot to close the door”- said Vlad as he blows his brains out.

Jazz stares in disbelieve at the lifeless body of Vlad Masters, for more than twenty years he had kept the fact that he cause Danny to travel back in time only to return as a monster, seeing him like this had been far too much for the old man, so much he had taken his own life away to say “I’m sorry.”

The gunshot had been mixed with the on-going fight in the floor below, as Jazz closes the door, she not only hears the gun blasting but the roars of unknow monsters follow by very human screaming.

“I have to find Sam”

To be continued.


	5. The portal

House on madness hill

Chapter Five: The Portal.

Jazz walk down the hallway still hearing the ongoing fight on the floor below, her heart pound hard as she was well aware she wasn’t ready to fight off her schoolmates and demented scientists, as much as she hated the idea, the redhead had high hope the “Insanity” would keep her from running away.

The outfit was heavy and hot, her arms were already giving way as the rifle started to feel even heavier than it should, according to Vlad the suit was meant for traveling through the portal without the risk of insanity therefore in theory, she should be safe from the remaining radiation.

As the redhead reaches the first set of stairs she glances over her rifle and tries to figure out how it works, just having it wasn’t going to deter any would-be killer or rapist. She needed to know how to operate the machine if she wanted not only to make it out alive but to save Sam.

Thanks to all the action movies her father loves to watch she had more or less the basics idea on how to use the firearm though now she was putting it to use, before heading down to the lower levels Jazz practice reloading her rifle a couple of times just to get the movements right.

“I hope I can get it right when shit comes rolling down”- said Jazz.

The teenager had to put extra effort into descending the stairs due to the heavy boots. With the blazing sun out and most of the inside well illuminated meant she was an easy pick if anyone spotted her. During the night she could hide in the shadows but now it was impossible.

The gunfight suddenly stopped and no sounds were being made, the eerie silence was nerve-wracking. Surely there were people around but Jazz knew she couldn’t trust just anyone blindly, she even wondered if Sam was still in her right mind by now.

It took her nearly forty minutes to arrive at the second floor as she was going at a snail’s pace, the moment she turns around the corner the redhead stops at the sight of several students laying over puddles of their own blood. She was grateful for the gas mask otherwise the stench would be unbearable though she had grown used to the sight of death by now.

Nevertheless, it didn’t make it any easier to see. Jazz couldn’t spot any sort of weapons on the murdered students, therefore, assume they were taken away or the kids were unarmed from the beginning, given all the madness going around she was surprised to know some kids still chose to walk without a weapon.

Perhaps not all were affected by the ghostly radiation though it was still a risk she wasn’t willing to take just yet. Soon the ground floor was in reach and no crazies were in sight but the hallway was decorated with spider webs.

Which meant the spider monster made her nest down here, Jazz couldn’t stand the sight of seeing Sam cocoon inside the webs or worse yet to discover she was already eating. The cobwebs on the floor were especially sticky.

Making the girl wonder what kind of creatures does this monster normally eats, she was sure they had to be huge for her to need this kind of webs. Moving slowly and carefully she reaches the door without touching the cobwebs.

With her M4 rifle ready for action Jazz enter the library though her heart was ready her hands still were doubtful as they were beginning to shake, the whole room was cover in cobwebs, some bookcases had fallen down and most windows were white with webs.

The redhead couldn’t simply yell out to Sam as that would alert the monster and have both of them killed, despite the daylight leaking into the room, Jazz couldn’t see either the beast or her best friend, she knew at least one of them was inside.

Her steps were slow and cautious but above all fearful. The redhead girl observes with horrid attention as to how the spider monster had occupied itself with turning the library into its new home, thick and sticky cobwebs covered the walls and ceiling.

“Sam… where are you?”- asked the girl not daring to make her voice louder than a whisper.

The sudden shattering of an empty pot made her gasp though she covered her mouth before any louder sound came about, there was a time she loved the silence in the library but now she would give anything to hear the rude chatter of Casper high students.

“Now if I were a bloodthirsty half spider half-woman where would I put my lunch?”- asked Jazz to herself.

The redhead looks around for the most possible place where the monster could have placed Sam and Tucker. Jazz was holding on to the idea that the beast kept her friends alive only to eat them later on.

Her hopes were answered as she spots a large mass of webs on the corner, upon coming closer Jazz could make out an arm sticking out. Despite being covered in cobwebs she could easily tell out it was Sam Manson thanks to her gothic style manicure.

“Sam!”- half yelled the red hair girl as she pulls out her combat knife.

The sharp blade cut the cocoon where her best friend was trap in, though Jazz found it was as hard as wood, once she made a hole big enough for her hands to fit in she began to pull as hard as she could to break Sam free, much to her surprise not only was her gothic friend inside but Tucker too.

Both kids were unconscious but alive, after gently slapping Sam a couple of times she began to regain consciousness. Jazz pulled off her gas mask as to avoid scaring her friend, the last thing she wanted was to make scream alerting the monster.

“Jazz…you came for me…”- whispered Sam as she forcibly moved her hand on Jazz’s cheek.

A deep and long sigh of relieved come out from Jazz’s lips but now she needed to get Sam out of this hellhole along with Tucker. The boy was still unconscious, at least Sam was awake though she had a hard time moving her body with freedom.

“Bitch stung me… I think it’s wearing off…”- added the girl with a breathless voice.

(XXXXX)

“Watch out!!”- screamed the goth pushing Jazz to the side.

Jazz could almost feel the stinger stab her head but manage to avoid the deadly needle by a mere inch, Sam dragged herself away from the monster while Jazz rolled over the floor to a safer position. The redhead aims her rifle over to the spider monster.

The model student looks at the creature, her furry eight legs cemented on the floor sustaining a female human torso. The long black hair did little to cover the multiple fully white eyes on its face, her two human arms unnaturally long which ended in sharp blade-like digits. 

Jasmine lacks the experience and ability to operate the weapon but still managed to land a few shots on the creature. With a loud shriek, the monster came rushing over to Jazz ready to tear her apart. The red hair runs behind the bookcases taunting the beast to make sure it follows her.

Sam watches her best friend luring the monster from hell to save her, the goth felt like trash for not being able to stand up and help her out as a good friend should. The goth forces her legs to hold her weight but refuses to fully obey her.

“Fucking die already”- screamed Jazz as she unloaded the rest of the clip on the beast.

Despite having the upper part of a female human, it didn’t speak any human words or even made remotely human sounds, only shrieks, and monster-like growls come out from its lips. Jazz pulls out her clip and switches for a full one.

Her hands were shaking and tears streaming down from her eyes as fear was beginning to overwhelm her, behind the monster was Sam using a bookcase as support to get on her feet. The redhead knew she had to control herself if she wanted to save the goth.

The Arachne was bleeding green from the bullet wounds and though Jazz’s aim was off she did manage to land two more bullets where she assumed were the monster’s vitals. Nevertheless, the abomination carried on despite having been struck was the heart and lungs are supposed to be.

“Should have known she didn’t have the organs in the same place”- said Jazz as she made her way to the other side of the library.

Jazz could see the monster searching for her, dropping bookcases along her way as she shrieks in anger and pain. The monster wasn’t a brainless beast who move solely on instincts but a fairly intelligent creature who made sure Jazz didn’t have anywhere to hide. 

“Where the fuck do I shoot you?”- questioned the girl as she examines the monstrosity. “That’s right spiders have their heart on the abdomen and the brain in their backs”- 

The redhead was quite please to recalled her biology classes; she never knew it would be put to such use. From her concealed position Jazz aims her rifle but opted against shooting since the monster was too far away and she couldn’t spare bullets.

Jazz needed to get closer to the creature if she wanted to kill it, she could see her friend Sam trying to pull off a table leg near the corner of the room which caught the attention of the Arachne for it began to move over to the goth.

With the Arachne’s back towards her, Jazz saw a golden opportunity and rushes for the kill. Standing only a few feet away she unloads half of the magazine unto the Arachne’s lower back, the beast didn’t even make a sound as she felt to the ground.

Green oozy blood gushes out from the wounds, the beast didn’t even know what hit her despite it being a monster from hell, it wasn’t a magical or indestructible abomination but a mere animal that could be killed like any other. 

Jazz hurried over to Sam who was still struggling to get on her feet, the redhead knew some spiders had paralyzing poison as to preserve their meals for longer, she hopes this was the case with the kids. Tucker gave a painful moan as he tried to pull himself out of the cocoon. 

“You guys alright?”- asked the redhead as she helps Sam sat up.

“Yeah… I still feel a little numb… but it’s wearing off”- replied Samantha.

While Jazz reloaded her weapon, Sam asked about her new clothes and the firearm, the redhead for the moment kept some details to herself such as her brother being an interdimensional demon but didn’t hold down on the fact that Amity Park was burning away or the underground laboratory, she even told them about her encounter with Vlad Masters.

Sam looks at her bestie with a shock expression for she knew her parents and grandmother were in great danger, not only were they not being rescued, but the entire city was being burned down while monsters walk its streets.

“First of all, where the fuck is the lab you talk about? The one that Vlad guy told you about”- said and asked the goth. 

“And why do we have to go down there?”- questioned Tucker as he rubs his legs and stretches his arms.

The redhead knew she couldn’t take them down to the basement where the portal waits for her but before taking any other action, she needed to put them in a safe place. There are many offices and rooms where the two of them could hide.

The model student of Casper High wanted to hide Sam in the kitchen that way the goth could use the cutlery as weapons if need be and would have some food, there also plenty of places for her to take shelter at. But the trip was far and she didn’t want to expose her young friend to any more danger especially considering the goth was still half paralyzed.

It was then that the trio notice no one was coming towards them, not the crazies nor the students despite the fight that just took place, the gunshots must have echoed throughout the building. It was all in silence which was by far more worrying than actually hearing people coming to them.

“You think everyone’s dead?”- Tucker wondered out loud.

They remain in silence as none of them wanted to think of the possibility they were the only survivors left, but the lack of sounds made it hard to believe otherwise. Nevertheless, Jazz tried to ease the tension in the room by stating how the rest of the students must be in hiding. 

“No rational person would come running to a gunfight. It’s obvious they’re hiding”- replied the girl with red hair though she was sure Sam didn’t believe her.

Jazz pulls Sam’s arm over her shoulder as she helps her into the hallway while Tucker followed close behind using a table leg as support, they didn’t have the luxury to wait any longer. The city was burning and monsters were roaming the asylum.

Though she too didn’t want to go into the basement to destroy the portal and open the force field, she had very little option in the matter. It was too dangerous and nearly impossible to accomplish.

During the tour the previous day the kids had more or less explore most of the asylum but of course, there was no way the GIW would simply leave a door and a sign leading straight to their secret laboratories, one thing she was sure about was that it was underground.

Just like the one Wendy and her henchmen found, it was impossible for the lab to be above ground. The only question was where to look, only one place came to mind, the scientist needed direct access to the original laboratory.

(XXXXX)

The hallways were brimming with dead people, some as young as Sam or Tucker. All three had high hopes to have grown desensitized to the violence around them, but much to their dislike none did outgrow the sight of blood and guts for it still made their stomachs turn.

Before their eyes were dozens of students and “doctors” all lying dead over the floor or resting against the walls. Jazz readjusted Sam’s arm over her shoulder as she instructed her gothic friend to close her eyes as she led her through the hallway.

Sam refuses to ignore the death and with each step they took it became apparent the fighters were attacked by a monster as they killed each other, many didn’t die just by gunshots or blade slashes, some were split in half or ripped apart, no human had the power to do such a thing to another, it was a sickening sight. 

Upon turning around the corner leading to the cafeteria they saw the creatures which they assumed cause most of the deaths and before their eyes were two slain Arachnes and one mechanical scarecrow. Jazz notices a series of cuts and holes over the monster’s chest and head.

“Seems they attacked them with everything they had…shame they didn’t know the brain’s on the lower back and the heart’s on her ass”- whispered Jazz making Sam look over to her.

The sudden clicking of a mechanical device called out to the attention of both girls, fearing the scarecrow was still alive but were relieved to see Tucker figuring out how to operate a revolver he found laying on the floor next to an older man. His eyes were angry as he came to finally realize his uselessness during this whole mess.

He failed to protect Sam and Paulina, even coward up when his boyfriend was attacked though the Asian jock was forced to ran away from the creatures which chase him, Tucker could try to excuse himself by saying he was unarmed and overpowered by the spider monster.

But it didn’t ease the guilt.

“What’s the plan?”- questioned Sam as they enter into an office.

With their bodies still numb by Arachne’s poison, they couldn’t continue any further. Fortunately, the room was void of people and creatures, it had a couple of dusty couches, a desk, and some empty file cabinets, the window offers them the morning lights followed by a gentle breeze. 

The redhead knew there was no way she could take either of the kids with her to the basement as it was too dangerous, the older teen didn’t like the idea of taking Sam to such a dangerous place or to leave her alone but in all fairness, there was no safe haven.

“Ok, you guys are going to hide here while I…well destroy the portal thing and open the force field.”- explained Jazz.

The model student didn’t like the idea of marching down to the basement on her lonesome where all the monsters were coming out but she was hopeful the creatures were all nocturnal and be asleep at this point. Not only did she had to worry about the monsters but also of her brother.

“Jazz I know your tough and all but you can’t take those maniacs on your own, what about those monsters? You can’t beat them with that gun”- explained Sam.

The redhead didn’t like the idea of going on a suicide mission and she was more than sure her best friend was right about her claims. But who else was left to destroy the portal, Jazz wasn’t sure if there were still people alive or mentally sane.

Just a few meters away around the corner were the rotting corpse of kids she once tutor along with men and women who took a peek too long into a world of madness, there was simply no way Jazz could risk taking either of the kids.

Even if she herself didn’t want to go on her own there was no one she could turn to. Her teachers were most likely dead and the scientific staff were either a corpse or gone completely insane, had the redhead been asked the previous day if she were to partake in a near-suicide mission, after fighting madmen and monster she would have called them crazy.

“I gotta try and stop this madness. And there’s something even worse than that spider monster”- said the redhead girl.

“What else?”- asked the goth.

“I saw a guy. White-haired guy…he’s very dangerous and definitely not on our side”- replied Jazz. 

The girl knew neither Sam or Tucker could believe her if she told them about having an interdimensional demon as a brother, she didn’t believe it. As far as she was concerned it was just the rumbling of an old half-insane man.

But she saw with her own two eyes how Daniel tore apart over a dozen weel-build men with nothing more than his bare hands, bullets did hurt him and his strength was akin to that of a monster.

Vlad’s ranting made sense somehow, how much he knew about what was going on and the possible origin of the monsters. Jazz didn’t fully trust Vlad but it was the most sensible idea so far, it was better than walking blind as she has been doing so far.

“If you’re going down there then I’m going with you”- proclaimed the goth.

Tucker was less enthusiastic about making the journey to the basement, to pass next to the decaying corpses of his friends again and to sneak his way past sadistic madmen were all a big “No-No” for him, worse yet was to deal with the monsters, though he didn’t voice it out, he was going to ditch the goth and search for Kwan the moment his legs let him run fast enough.

“You go on your suicide mission, I’m gonna plant my ass here”- Tucker said dismissing the girls.

“I’m going alone, both of you stay here until I come back, got?”- ordered the older teen.

Jazz didn’t listen to Sam’s almost childish whining about tagging along, it was no secret Jazz wanted to take at least her gothic friend as that way she could keep an eye over her, but with the Arachne’s paralyzing venom still lingering inside the teens, it was impossible for them to keep up.

The goth could barely move beyond a snail pace without Jazz helping her out, she wouldn’t be able to outrun any of the monsters or maniacs they might encounter. There was also the possibility of running to a student group similar to Wendy’s group.

(XXXX)

Leaving the kids behind and making sure they barricade the door Jazz sneak her way towards the basement. Wearing her gas mask, she enters the main lobby and the first thing she saw there were the lifeless bodies of her peers.

The girl was thankful for the mask otherwise the stench of blood and death would be intolerable at this point, the walls were repainted with the blood of children so were the floors. Jazz looks over the stairs where a girl in a cheerleader uniform lay dead.

The sight of the girl makes her think about Paulina, the girl may have been a bully she didn’t deserve to be raped and beaten, and just like all the students she didn’t deserve to live this nightmare, the redhead could only hope she found a safe hideout.

Moving slowly, she continues towards the basement ignoring the rotting corpses. Around the corner she spotted an octopus monster, the monster could barely fit in the hallway as its tentacles wiggled around the walls and through the doors.

Its black oily skin reflected under the sunlight, Jasmine knew she couldn’t take the monster head-on and expect to win. Rather than taking the risk she crawls over her belly to the door leading to the holding cells.

Never had she felt such terror and dread in her entire life, she did wonder if this might have been the reason her mother forced her to take self-defense classes. Soon she found herself standing once more in front of the entrance to the secret basement. 

Jazz felt deep regret for having knocked down the wall as she stares down at the dark void which leads to the ancient chambers, to the ancient portal and where her brother slept for nearly a century.

Had she taken any other actions then, the wall and its secrets would have remained uncovered, the field trip would have carried on as planned and all the students would have gone home but she wanted to show off her recently learned tornado kick to Sam.

She could share the blame with some of the students such as Paulina who started the fight or the idiotic jock who tossed the crystal towards Sam out of frustration while she was having a nosebleed, but none of that matter now as they were all surely dead by now.

As far as Jazz knew only Sam and Tucker remain alive and she intended on keeping it that way, but each step she took nearly made her vomit out of fear and desperation, she was well aware of how deep the stairs carry on but knowing what was down there made her legs shiver.

The chamber was brimming with dead students and the so-called zombies lay over the cold and hard floor. In the midst of the walking horror shows above she had forgotten about the living dead which chased them out.

Yet they lay either dead or dormant, whatever the reason Jazz wasn’t going to startle them up. The whole chamber remained illuminated; the stone carvings still amazed her as so did the stone portal at the end through the middle arc. 

To the left of the staircase, was her teacher and vice-principal mister Lancer, his fat belly split wide open and many bites decorated his body. Jazz knew the man didn’t have the stamina to outrun the zombies nor the strength to fight them off.

She knew Lancer cared deeply for his students even if he constantly showed favoritism over the football players and cheerleaders, he nonetheless did listen to everyone’s needs. Had he died protecting his students or his own life was unknown and most likely never to be known.

To the very least he didn’t get to see his students and precious football players turn into beasts, he died knowing them to be the same kids he thought every day. His arm extended as he held tightly to his cellphone almost as if his life had depended on it. 

Jazz came closer to the portal making her mouth ajar as she discovered the ancient machine was deactivated, she couldn’t understand why the monsters were so abundant if the machine wasn’t even turn on.

“The laboratory”- whispered the redhead as she recalled the second device. “They obviously were studying this thing, so they must have another access…something close by”- added Jazz.

Turning around she headed down to where her brother was kept dormant for nearly a century, as she enters the side room the first thing she noticed were three more dead students near the egg-shaped container, it bothers her to a degree to know the sight didn’t bother her as much as it did before.

Only the “claws” that once held the liquid egg in place remain, but the sleeping boy was nowhere to be seen. The empty container only furthers her believe that Daniel was the one kept in here, the one killing people left and right.

Jasmine was more than sure there was a hidden door somewhere she clearly missed during the chaos that took place the previous day. Gently touching the walls and taking the feel of it as she searches for an entrance.

But nothing was to be found inside the egg chamber, it was all solid rock. Cursing her bad luck, she carried on her search, surely there was another entrance elsewhere in the asylum but she didn’t have the time or the energy to conduct such a search.

The holding cells prove to be equally useless, Jazz couldn’t help but feel desperation as she questions herself where did the scientists enter to study the device without taking apart the wall. Standing in the middle of the room she looks around.

Nothing but stones and more stones, Jazz once more looks over to the fallen students of Casper high. All were running towards the staircase, all except mister Lancer, though she initially thought the man wanted to make sure all his kids got out.

Something in the back of her head told her he saw something else, Jazz walks closer to her former teacher. Laying over his back with his hand extending over his head, almost as if he was trying to pull himself towards the dark corner.

A moment of despair or perhaps he was trying to reach salvation without telling anyone, whatever the case Jazz takes a lot long and hard gaze at the dark corner, her cellphone no longer had power left hence she couldn’t use the flashlight.

Much to her surprise, there was a small hallway carve within the stone, it expanded for a few meters until it reached an already open metallic door, Lancer didn’t find a way out he only saw some random student ran down this hallway.

Perhaps he wanted to guide the kid back to the stairs or actually thought there was an exit here. Whatever the case, the door was open and she had a goal in mind.

(XXXXX)

The air was so thick Jazz wondered if she could cut it with her knife, several offices scattered around the halls. Each one far newer and vastly more modern than the one Wendy and her crew hid in, it was a surprise to know the power was still working.

The lights illuminated the wreck hallways showing the dried blood on the walls and floor, her eyes wander towards the ventilation shaft on the ceiling where a human leg dangle out the shaft. The despair to escape forces people to try anything. 

As Jazz walks down the hallways she notices bloody handprints on the walls moving in the opposite direction to the stone chamber, the redhead was sure that if she followed them it would lead her to the main entrance. 

Small chemical labs with all their equipment thrown over the place were on both sides of the hall, Jazz was becoming desperate for she couldn’t find the portal. Jasmine berated the building designer for having the stupid idea of making the hallways like a maze. 

Even with the signs on the wall corners, these were still confusing as they only said “Laboratory one” followed by an arrow, the lack of exits signs was also an issue as that most likely lead to many casualties. 

The redhead was getting tired of the same ominous sight of wreck offices, shattered laboratories and blood coated walls. Surprisingly, she had yet to find more dead people given the amount of blood she came across. 

“How the fuck am I to stop Daniel, even that spider thing nearly killed me”- whispered Jazz as she enters an office with the sign reading “lead researcher.”

The redhead stops dead on her tracks as she lays her eyes over nearly a dozen zombies standing over several human pieces, Jazz managed to hold her retching sensations as she lifts her rifle. Following Hollywood clichés, she aims for the head though it took her nearly her entire clip to take them out.

“Fuck! My last clip”- cursed the girl.

Jazz was down to her last clip; her hands were starting to shake as she was reaching her limit, she could hear her heartbeats long and loud. Perhaps her suit was letting the effects of the portal’s radiation to wear off as it kept it away from her. 

Ignoring the small bodies on the floor she checks the computer in hopes of finding the directions to the portal or a way to call for help, anything that could make things easier was more than welcome, it all ran on an internal network which made Jazz click her tongue as she hopes for calling for help had crushed down.

All she could find within the computer were files she couldn’t understand despite being Casper High best student. Articles on the portal and the child within the egg chamber but nothing that could help her out.

Jazz gave up on the computer for she knew it was a waste of time, there was no denying she would be more than fascinated to read about all the discoveries the GIW had made but this was hardly the time for that.

She needed to destroy the portal and stop Daniel from escaping the asylum but hadn’t the slightest idea on how to do either. As Jazz continues her search, she comes across a dead security guard in the middle of the hallway, the very first she had seen since this mess started.

“Now where’s your office”- whispered the red-haired girl as she took the pistol from his holster.

She only had one clip in her rifle and once that was empty, she would have to defend herself with the combat knife, at least with the stolen handgun she could maintain a certain distance from the walking horrors.

Not truly knowing where to go to she presses forward where she assumed the guard came from. Soon a sign on the corner let her know the security office was further ahead, at least there Jazz was hopeful in finding a set of monitors that could point her way.

A simple wooden door kept her from entering the guards' office, before trying her luck Jazz put her ear against the door in hopes of hearing if there were more zombies or other monsters within.

Given the lack of sounds, she tries her luck and slowly opens the door grateful to see the room was empty. Over thirty cameras were incrusted on the wall in front of the door, a weapons storage to the left though much to Jazz’s discomfort it was empty.

“Where the fuck is that damn place”- whispered the redhead.

The cameras were almost all covering the laboratories, only a handful was transmitting footage of the asylum. She wonders if Vlad’s office was the only one with cameras in the asylum. 

Her blue eyes widen as she saw a huge shattered metallic double door with the sign “Ghost Zone Portal” written on the wall in large yellow letters. Since the machine was supposed to be a well-kept secret it made sense it didn’t have any cameras overviewing it though she did get a glimpse of the wreck inside.

To the right of the monitors was an electronic map of the underground laboratory, the redhead sigh in complete and utter relief as she finally had a way to orient herself in this maze of a laboratory.

“Let’s see…I’m here and the Portal should be here… fuck! There’s another floor beneath.”- exclaimed Jazz in frustration.

The first place she needed to reach was the elevator on the far end of the laboratory, from there she had to go down to the portal. It made sense to her that the portal was located in a very secure location. 

(XXXXX)

Heavy footsteps coming from behind her accompanied by the unmistakable sounds of whirring machinery echo within her ears, Jazz sweat cold as she slowly turns around to meet with her worse fear.

Before her eyes was a severely damaged Scarecrow, only its left arm remains and black goo drip down from the holes on its mechanical body. Jazz wasn’t sure if she was facing the same one she encountered in the garden or another.

It didn’t matter but as she readies her rifle the Scarecrow lunges over her crushing the redhead into the monitors, had she not been wearing the suit Vlad gave her, she would have been fried by the electric discharged the monitors did.

The electric rays danced around both of the combatants, Jazz could feel the mechanical arm crushing her chest as it pushes her deeper into the monitors, she couldn’t lift her rifle to hit him in a vital point.

“Get the fuck off me!!”- screamed Jazz as she let go of her rifle and opted for the handgun she took from the guard. 

One bullet after another impacted the Scarecrow’s head but the mechanical beast didn’t loosen his grip over the girl. She could feel the bone-crushing hand though no longer did the power of electricity dance around the room but she could feel the current running over her suit.

Jazz’s attention lowers to the chin of the Scarecrow as she saw a black barrel. A powerful flash blinded her for a moment but felt the mechanical grip loosen in an instant. The beast stumbles headless for a moment before falling to the ground.

Whizzing for breath she looks to her savior, much to her surprise it was a beaten up Paulina Sanchez who came to her rescue. The tan girl had a black eye and several bruises on her arms and part of her abdomen.

“Cheerleader Ex Machina”- whispered the redhead. 

Aren’t you glad Sam begged me to come to fetch you up.”- replied the cheerleader. 

Upon hearing the name Sam, she instantly knew the gothic girl followed her down here though it was quite the pleasant surprise to see the tan cheerleader alive and well, though as much as the circumstance allowed it to be.

With Paulina’s help, the redhead pulls herself out from the crushed monitors though without utter a single word she lunges to the hallway. As she feared and expected Sam was dragging her feet down the hall.

“I found her near the lobby”- Paulina casually stated.

“Thanks for saving me”- replied the redhead as she hugs Sam.

The goth’s legs were still numb by the Arachne’s poison but still, chased after her friend despite the many dangers lurking around. More surprising than her rebellious friend was the fact Paulina was still alive.

“Sorry Jazz. Tucker ditch and I freak out…I knew you needed help but it was so hard to move”- whimpered the raven-haired girl. 

Not even waiting for more than ten minutes and Tucker left Sam to search for his boyfriend Kwan. The boy had more tolerance to the venom than Sam did but rather than chasing after the red beret-wearing boy.

She instead opted to followed her bestie to the underground laboratories. Jazz couldn’t blame her young friend for not waiting alone in the office unarmed and barely able to move her body at free will.

“Paulina! Where did you get that gun? Are there other survivors?”- Jasmine suddenly started to ask without stopping to catch her breath. 

“Easy girl. I found the gun after…coming across a few dead guys.

The cheerleader shared her thought about perhaps being the only survivors left assuming Tucker already die. During the chaos that ensued at the old lab, all the teens ran in random directions to avoid the chemical fire.

“What happened to Kwan?”- asked Jazz.

Both Sam and Paulina gave apologetic looks to each as the tan girl explain she was sure to have seen the Asian jock burn away in the room as she ran for her life. She wasn’t proud of having to abandon the jock but there was nothing she could have done to save him. 

(XXXXX)

Jazz looks over to Sam as they ride down the elevator to the lower floor where the portal is. The goth was tired and far too strained to continue but didn’t have any more options now that she had followed the model student.

It was still quite an astonishment to see Paulina standing next to them, even more so for the cheerleader to actually join them in their endeavor to destroy the portal. anyone else would be doing their utmost to escape instead of delving deeper into hell. 

The redhead moves her eyes over to the cheerleader, her designer clothes were torn apart by the computer club members who rape her for hours. The perfect face and spotless tan skin which she was so proud of was bruised and swollen. In her hand was a stockless pump-action shotgun which according to Paulina had found near the pool area next to several dead men and women. It was the only firearm she could find.

The soft ding of the elevator announces their arrival in the second basement. Jazz was the first to come out with her rifle straight out and in search of a target, Paulina and Sam follow close behind though the cheerleader clutches her shotgun close to her chest. 

The hallways were dark and ominous only a few lightbulbs remain to provide enough light to walk. The dreaded feeling of being watched was strong, though she was more than sure the place was more than empty as all the surviving stuff had gone out hunting.

The girls' steps echo as they made their way throughout the only route available to them, Sam was stilling holding Jazz behind as her legs were still heavy and numb but the redhead suddenly lost the urgency to carry on.

As they passed the destroyed steel door which once protected the portal the girls lay witness to dozens of dead scientists. The stench was horrid and foul so much Paulina empty her stomach. It was only then that Jazz realized she was the only one wearing a protective mask, feelings of guilt overwhelm her hearts as she removed the mask and offer it to Sam.

“For fuck’s sake Jazz put it back on. No point in having all three of us go nuts”- said Sam as she pushes the gas mask towards Jazz. “Besides I’m already been more than expose to this shit.”

“Find but if you start feeling weird… like wanting to chop me or Paulina up than leave at once”- ordered Jasmine knowing there was no point in going back.

“Just so you know, I’m right here. If you don’t want the suit, I’ll be more than happy to take off your hands”- retorted the Latin girl as she forces the mask back on Jazz. 

With a deep breath to steady her heart Jazz walks into the room in front of the girls. The laboratory was by far the biggest room she had ever seen before, starting from the double door was a catwalk that ran around the lab. Only a small light shines over the portal from a cabin overviewing the device. 

Jasmine and Paulina watch in awe to the portal, unlike the one they saw in the stone chamber this one was a huge stone made structure, to the very least over eight meters tall and six meters wide with the same strange carvings which made Jazz wonder just how much did the GIW wanted to make the portal. 

The redhead had been told about an explosion but the machine was intact saved for the strange and complex devices scatter around, she had expected nothing more than a heap of rubble. The strange consoles were burned and some were even smoking.

“I thought Vlad said this place was blown to smithereens”- Sam suddenly said.

“Yeah…that’s what he said but it looks fine to me”- whispered the redhead.

“Bottom line is that we gotta destroyed the damn thing”- almost yelled out the cheerleader. “How?”- added before walking away towards the portal.

Jazz knew that shooting would be useless given the size, there was also the matter about the original portal and her brother. Sam proposed finding explosives and blowing everything sky-high though that left the minor problem of not finding any and not having the technical knowledge on how to even set them up. 

It was now that Jasmine was feeling utterly useless, she had brought Sam and Paulina down here only for her to be completely clueless on what steps to take. The portal was intact and worse yet in perfect shape, the idea Vlad had played her dance around in her head.

“Was this some sick experiment? To see how we react to them? Maybe there’s no such thing as another dimension and the government was just testing their freaks? Or maybe there was a gas leak somewhere?”- frenetically questioned the redhead as she walks around the security room.

Paulina looks at the strange device as the redhead is clearly losing her head though no different from when she did poorly during an exam, the cheerleader walks inside the portal and proclaims it was just an arc, not the gateway to another dimension.

“Then why build in the first place?”- asked the goth.

“I don’t know… it doesn’t make sense”- replied the redhead as she took off her mask.

After a few seconds of silence, she notices neither Samantha or Paulina were making any sounds, no footsteps couldn’t be heard. Jasmine turns around looking for her friend but sees nothing beyond the dark. It didn’t need more than a second to notice something was terribly wrong.

“Sam…? Paulina? Where are you girls?”- said Jasmine in a whisper.

(XXXXX)

The lights were turned on illuminating the whole room, to the far end of the room up above the was yet another catwalk though much to her shock, it was brimming with people in long white coats. Her heart nearly stops as she saw many more surround her from the catwalks.

“Sam!!”- screamed Jazz as she saw her friend being held down by armed men dressed in a thick white armor and skull helmet.

“Drop your weapon or the girls die!!”- ordered a female voice coming from the main entrance.

Jazz quickly turns around aiming her rifle towards who she assumed was the leader of the madmen, though she kindly expected to find Wendy. She instead met with a group of individuals all dress in the same white get-up, the skull-like helmets covered their faces.

The leader order Jazz to drop her rifle or she would have Sam and Paulina shot, the redhead obeyed the order reluctantly as she knew there was no possibility to save the girls at the moment, she was sure to find a chance if she played her cards well.

“The hell’s going on here?!!!”- screamed the girl.

“I guess you deserve that much at least”- replied the leader as she took her skull helmet off. 

Jasmine’s eyes widen in shock and horror as she laid her eyes over her own mother.

To be continue


	6. The city of Stone

House on madness hill

Final chapter: The city of stone

Jasmine Fenton looks in utter and absolute horror as not only her mother but also her father stood over the catwalk looming down on her, the redhead demanded to know why were they here and what was going on.

The woman looks at her daughter with a certain distance, it wasn’t the same look she gave her every day. It was a cold and unflinching gaze, her father shared the exact same glare, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Please tell me they’re forcing you to do this”- begged the redhead.

“No one’s forcing me to do anything sweetheart but we need you to open the portal”- said Maddie with a loving voice.

Jasmine knew what could happen to her if she tries to open the gateway, just like her brother she could be disintegrated instantly, though in the best-case scenario, she would be thrown to a different time period. Obviously, the redhead refuses to obey her mother's wishes.

“Why are you doing this?”- whimpered Jazz as she tightens her grip on her rifle.

Maddie leans over the railing as she took a long quiet glance to her daughter. She wanted Jasmine to open the portal as she was the only one in the world who could do it, there was only a handful of people on the entire planet who could managed it.

“You see honey, the portal can only be open with a very specific and unique genetic code. There’s at least one for every ten million and it just so happens that you and your brother Daniel have that exact code”- said Jack.

From the shadow came a ghost from the past, Vlad Master calmly strolled out from the shadows to stand beside Maddie even patting Jack on the shoulder. The man tells her that the suit didn’t protect her from the ectoplasmic radiation but on the contrary, it concentrated the radiation inside of her.

“I saw you kill yourself”- said Jazz.

“Quite the performance if I must say so myself, just a light fulminate and a blood pack for the effects.”- replied Vlad stating how he needs her to wear the suit.

It was then that Jazz realized she never check Vlad’s body to confirm he was actually dead in her own defense she had seen the man shoot himself but the redhead couldn’t remember any brain matter splatter on the wall, just him lying on his chair.

The white-haired man began explaining how Bradley uncovered the portal over ninety years ago and even tried to replicate the device with little to no success, but thanks to his research, current technology advanced by decades in just a couple of years, though he died never managing to walk to the other side. 

“Why do need me if you already build this damn thing!!!”- screamed Jazz at the top of her lungs.

“Because this is the original Portal to the land of the dead and only opens with your genetic code”- replied Maddie.

When Daniel was disintegrated by the portal’s activation, it only remained active for exactly six minutes, it was something unachieved in ninety years though in the end the device still shut down. Carelessness on their part according to Jack. Maddie on the other hand didn’t care for her son’s death mostly because his death let them finally understand how to open the gateway, she didn’t need human energy but something even deeper.

Bradley had discovered something similar during his time with his own prototype but never got the approval to use human subjects hence why he began using his own patients as “batteries” for the portal, but never managed to keep it open for more than a few seconds on the extremely rare occasions. 

Much of Bradley’s work was kept as a secret even his journals and binnacle weren’t found. Maddie and Jack employ the use of several humans to power the machine in accordance to the reports left behind by Bradley’s subordinates, years when by and never manage to activate the machine.

It was until little Daniel stumble inside forcing a never before seen reaction on the Portal, both Fenton’s were often too engrossed in their work to even notice the toddler running around the lab. He was nothing more than a blot and mistake in the eyes of Maddie and Jack. 

His birth was nothing more than one-night stand between the lead researchers; it wasn’t even enough to cause them to wed but once the machine turned Daniel into energy Maddie was for the first time grateful for her son’s birth.

She now knew exactly how to activated the machine, but children with Daniel’s exact genetic code were nearly impossible to find. Jack came up with the simple proposition of making another son, and try until they got the right genetic code, even if they had to do some manipulation.

“Your code isn’t perfect but it’s the closest will ever get but don’t worry according to one of the journals Bradley didn’t manage to hide we can open the gateway permanently though from the other side thanks to some…let us call it batteries,” said Maddie, “we just need you to open the gate for a few minutes.”

“I hope you ended up in the dark ages and get burn for witchcraft”- Jazz angerly stated.

“Oh no dear, that’s something I made up. There’s no such thing as time-traveling”- casually remarked Vlad.

Jazz small world was falling down in pieces, everything she had been told was a lie, a made up story the white-haired man told her about, even the child monster wasn’t her older brother, Vlad explain in detail how he personally shopped the pictures and made up the journal she found next to the “egg.” Jazz fell to her knees as she came to realize everything was a lie.

“Then who’s Daniel?”- asked Jazz.

“We don’t know, all know is that he came from the other side of the portal”- answered Jack. 

Bradley’s prototype portal was flawed and unreliable but still manage to open for brief minutes if he could find the correct person, at the time he firmly believes it had to do with a specific blood type and not genetics as they were unknown.

“It was a small miracle that he was trapped inside an ecto-energy container”- added Jack. 

“For fuck’s sake! We were just on a field trip!!”- Paulina cried out loud.

She was running desperate, the cheerleader had lived her worse day and it was only getting worse by the second. She came believing it would be a boring field trip and yet she desperately wanted it to be a boring trip now.

“Please girls, you surely don’t believe this was all a coincidence. We’ve been planning this for months, ever since you were born Jazz. Everything’s going according to plan.”- said Maddie.

The field trip had been long planned for this precise moment, the GIW had been preparing Jazz since she was born to become the key which will open the gates to the world beyond, to the Ghost Zone as they renamed it. 

“According to plan? Are you blind you fucking psychotic bitch. There are monsters roaming around and maniacs killing left and right. How can that be part of the plan?”- Questioned a very frustrated Sam Manson.

“The higher-ups wanted to see Trixie, the UDS, and the mechanical soldiers all in action…so you know we brought a lot of test subjects.”- replied Maddie.

Vlad Masters had personally organized the trip having convince vice-principal Lancer to bring them over, it helped out greatly have one of the students openly agree to the idea. Sam gave out an defeated glance as she heard how it was all so they could try their fancy war machinations. 

(XXXXX)

Jazz felt used and betrayed as she came to realize all her life was nothing more than a mere lie, to know how her own mother saw her as a mere tool for her work made the redhead want to hurl, all her kind and sweet words meant nothing.

“So…it was all just a lie to make me open this damn thing! What makes you think I’ll do it”- Jazz threaten.

“Oh honey you always did make a fuzz over the smallest things”- replied Maddie.

Jack turns his eyes away as a GIW agent struck Jasmine in the back of her head nearly knocking her out. Her father quietly walks over to the control room on the far end of the catwalk as Maddie orders her men to prepare the redhead to open the open the portal. 

The older woman originally wanted to make her daughter open the gate on her free will but the red-haired girl, in the end, preferred to try and destroy the portal, it was something Maddie should have expected as she had hope her daughter shared her natural curiosity. 

Paulina struggle to free herself from the grip of the GIW but Sam could only watch in disbelief as her best friend was being dragged to the side of the stone gate, it all seem so surreal for her. The goth moves her eyes towards Maddie, the woman was supposed to be Jasmine’s mother and to take care of her.

But all the woman saw in her redhead daughter was a mere tool, one she had been sharpening for sixteen years. Jazz was taken to a stone panel next to the portal, the strike to her head didn’t let her stand up anymore.

Though that didn’t matter as the men strap her to panel making sure her hands were bound on the glowing mark, Jasmine knew she was about to die and do anything to stop it from happening, worse yet she couldn’t save anyone. 

“The girl’s ready director”- said a white armored man.

“Excellent. Jack activate the machine.” Ordered Maddie. 

A powerful electric current ran from the stone panel into Jazz’s hand, she could feel the energy dance within her body as she screams her lungs out. The pain she felt was something she had never before experience in her entire life, she could hear Sam begging Maddie to stop. Yet the older woman didn’t care to listen.

The portal began to open as her men cladded in white armor got ready to cross. The straps holding down Jazz dissolved along with most of the redhead clothes letting her fall hitting the hard stone floor head first leaving her barely conscious and hardly breathing, but as Maddie expected the portal remain open.

A stone made room could be seen on the other side as if watching through a large window, Maddie gasp in cheer and excitement as her long held dream came true at the small cost of her daughter’s life, it was a price she was more than willing to pay.

“Move on!”- ordered Maddie as she climb down to the portal.

Without even a sideways glance to the limb body of the girl she raised for sixteen years, she simply walks by mesmerized by the open portal. The gateway to her promised land, Maddie and Jack along with Vlad, all walk after the first GIW soldiers enter.

Jasmine could hear the voice of her friends as they are dragged to the other world, her body couldn’t respond to her command as she could only lay on the cold floor, her eyes darken and her eyelids felt heavy as they finally close.

(XXXXX)

“Shoot it!!”- screamed a man as he unleashed his rifle.

Jazz could hear the roaring of bullets and the shrieking of an animal, her body felt heavy and numb but she was sure to still be alive. Jazz pick herself up, despite feeling beaten and tired. Her clothes were mostly burned away showing the burn marks left behind, tears stream down her eyes as she fought off the pain. There was nothing she could do now. Her celestial blue eyes lay witness to a grotesque scene.

Her “brother” stood next to several dismember bodies, his white hair turned crimson by the blood of his victims, his eyes now glowing green. More a demon than the human he once resembled. Jasmine remain on the ground fearful the beast could turn his anger towards her.

But Daniel was more interested in the open portal, he stood in front of the heinous device as he observes the inside with freighting glee and a wicked smile. Soon the abomination walked through the gate into the land of the dead.

Once the abomination was gone Jazz took noticed of the place she was in, the control room. A large panel with fill with buttons to which she hadn’t the slightest idea of what they were for, monitors showing the aftermath of the carnage above.

A white armor soldier crushed unto the window, more importantly his rifle was still in his hand. Jazz wonder if there was even a point in continuing with these, her friends were taken and family betrayed her, there was nothing left for her. 

Using the remaining of her strength she pulled the white armor soldier so she could take anything she could use beyond his rifle. Jazz knew little to nothing of firearms and only managed to use them by sheer instincts.

The redhead couldn’t recognize the model of the pistol in her hand, in her eyes they were all the same. Slowly she peeled off the burn suit Vlad gave; the suit was almost all burn away but under her blouse and pants were mostly spare.

“It was my favorite blouse”- whispered the redhead as she passes a finger through a hole the electricity made.

The catwalk was packed with bloody body parts, it was nothing short of a miracle Daniel didn’t finished her off. He or better yet “It” was already a monster if he could slaughter dozens of soldiers with his bare hands. 

Though merely a single day had pass by she had already grown accustom to the blood and guts, even the foul stench of dead didn’t bother anymore. There was the possibility the ecto-radiation had scramble her brain already and she was on the verge of psychopathy. 

Crossing the portal without gear meant a one-way ticket to insanity, she was sure Maddie and Jack didn’t care for the mental state of any of the girls so long they could use them to keep the portal open. Jazz for the first time in her life felt utterly useless.

If she crosses the gate, she would be a drooling mess on the other side if she was lucky enough to not go homicidally insane and kill everything in her path before being gun down. The portal shows her an empty room with stone pillars in the middle and similar glyphs as the ones on the portal, long tubes came out from the portal ending at a terminal.

“That’s how they communicate. Where are the others?”- questioned the girl knowing they were already either dead in this lab or exploring the other world. 

“Hey kid… a little help”- whispered a GIW man.

Jasmine turns her gaze over to him, she felt anger towards the man despite not ever seeing him before this moment. It wouldn’t matter to her if he dies there and then, she had seen enough blood and guts to no longer be fazed by it anymore.

The man didn’t dress like the GIW soldiers he dressed more like a scientist at best, the redhead could see a severe abdominal wound and a deep slash over his face going over his left eye, the blood could be seen in perfect detail through his white long coat. His remaining eye was begging for help but the redhead quietly looks at him as she drags her feet closer.

“How long was I out?”- questioned the girl.

“…bout an hour”- whispered the man as he pointed over to white color crate.

She was surprised at the borderline obsession they had over the color white, everything they possess had such color, their armor and weapons as well as most of their equipment. While she searches within the box Jazz asks about the girls, if they were taken beyond the gate as she feared.

“Yes… she took… your friends…”- answered the scientist.

Just as she feared, her mother took both girls to the Land of the Death. Jasmine looks over to the portal, it remains open no different from a window but just crossing was dangerous. To her left was yet another slain GIW but no visible wounds could be seen.

“What is she looking for?”- asked the redhead as she turns over to the scientist.

Jazz looks at the man as he hung his head to the side, knowing he was dead she no longer continues asking him anything instead heads over to the GIW with unscathed armor. Upon removing his helmet she meet with the his dead glare.

Not caring for his empty eyes Jazz examines the helmet hopeful of using it without the rest of the armor as she was sure to not fit her. Made with steel and harden glass visor, it wasn’t what Jazz was expecting, the redhead thought there would be some sort of respiratory system and completely airtight to prevent any contact with the portal’s energy.

“Did they use anything else?”- mentally asked the redhead. 

She was under the impression that crossing the portal without proper gear was an instant dead sentence, but the more she thought about it the more she wonders if that was true. The portal she and her classmates found made a pure white light so bright it was impossible to look.

But this one was as clear as seeing through a window. The one made by Bradley was faulty and killed anyone who was foolish enough to cross unprepared but this one was perfect; she was absolutely sure of it.

With rifle and pistol in hand she stood in front of the portal, if she was wrong then she would pay with her life. With a deep breath she crosses through the gate.

(XXXXX)

Jasmine could feel a slimy sensation running over every inch of her body, but much like simply walking through a door she was on the other side. Her body didn’t have any burn marks or after reciting her name, home address and why she was there concluded not to be crazy either.

The room had four tall stone made pillars in the middle, large and imposing windows to the side to which Jazz walked over. On her way to the window she notices strange marking on the floor and old dusty banners.

“So this is the land of the dead”- said Jazz.

Before her eyes was an old castle of unbelievable size, towers so high they could touch the dark sky. The redhead looks at the black sky and realized it wasn’t night as the red sun was shining bright, she wasn’t sure why there wasn’t a sky like in earth.

“I guess there’s no ozone cape here… then why can I breathe?”- asked the red-haired girl.

All around her were many white color crates and some electronic equipment, it was fairly easy for her to conclude the GIW station here answer to Daniel’s attack and rush back to Earth only to be brutally killed.

The red sun gave the land an eerie red glow similar to blood which made Jazz gulp down in fear as she stood at the door entrance, a very long flight of stair stood before her and black cloudless sky was above and yet everything seems empty.

Large and imposing statues in form of dragons stood guard over the stair’s railings and steps, some were broken and others remains intact. Without clouds or wind, it was as if time itself had stop, the silence was so much she could hear her own heartbeat.

Upon touch the bottom Jazz noticed a stone made bridge to her right and a second flight of stairs to the left leading to what she assume was a lake thought the black water made her thing otherwise, she turns around to make sure she had a visual reference when she came back with Sam and Paulina.

“They must’ve really like dragons…”- whispered the girl.

Above the chamber she was stood an enormous stone dragon, its wings spread wide open and his snout left in a roaring position. Jasmine couldn’t even begin to imagine how it was made or why, twice the size of the stone chamber and yet it hadn’t collapse due to its weight.

“Man, I wish the field trip would have been here instead of the asylum”- said Jazz as she continues to the bridge.

From there she could see the city below, but from her high position it was impossible for her to see if there were anyone still alive down there. At the building’s entrance she saw two stone statues and several bones within.

“There was a fight here”- whispered the redhead as she took hold of a very old sword.

Each room she came across told her a different story, Jazz stood in front of an old mural which depicted a battle between knights dressed in fantastical armors against unearthly demons. Her eyes were glue to the creatures with wiggly tails flying over the knights.

As she exits the room she gazes upon another beast of the other world, resting against a crush wall was what she could only described as a monster. Standing at four meters high though in bones now was a demon with long horns and a battle-axe in its hands.

Over two dozen knights rested around him, all had given their lives to stop the monster. Jazz wonder if the demons of this world wanted to cross the portal unto earth and these brave warriors did their utmost to stop them at the cost of their own lives.

The sole sight was more than enough to make her slightly understand her mother’s wish to see this place. Once she exits the room thing got much harder as she was now main castle, there were hallways of great sizes all around her.

“Thank you mom, that makes it a lot easier”- said the girl as she looks over to a spray painted arrow.

Jazz followed the arrows hopeful of find Sam and Paulina before her parents reach whatever they were after. Thought he castle had a medieval style the rooms contrasted with it as she was sure the furniture was more to the 1800s rather than the medieval age. 

More and more skeletons and demon remain cut her path, some hallways were barricaded with wooden furniture and some more had the walls cover in black as if they had set it on fire to stop the monsters from crossing. 

“I’m sure the battle that took place here was worthy of a Hollywood blockbuster”- said Jazz as she walks out the castle.

(XXXXX)

The red-haired girl walks straight into the main avenue of the city, her eyes widen as she could swear she staring at a European street from only a couple of centuries old. Brick made buildings with somewhat modern roof tiles.

Jazz stop dead on her spot the moment she turns around the corner following the arrows Maddie’s left behind to avoid getting turn around in case they had to make a hasty retreat. Before her very eyes where hundreds if not thousands of skeletons. 

Jasmine walk among the remains of knights cladded in armor and warriors whose robes had turn to rags with time. Crushed helmets and torn metal were proof of their ordeal one that hadn’t been told in countless millennia.

More impressive were the boney remains of the demons which plague this land, their imposing horned figures were a sight to see just as much were their weapons, giant hammers and axes which could easily split a man in half and did so judging by the severe pieces around. 

So many centuries had gone by that all the flesh in the corpse had gone and the armors along the weapons had rusted. The sight didn’t change despite walking several blocks, it was a surprise for her to see signs at each corner though she couldn’t read them.

As jazz walks down the cobblestone streets, she came to realized why they had the need to developed those mechanical monstrosities, swords and spears alone weren’t enough to stop towering monsters and god knows what other abominations once lurk these lands.

The redhead felt as if she were walking down a street in New York city with the only difference being the stone made buildings and the towers that seem to reach the sky. A few dozen skeletons dress in robes caught her attention as she reaches an overview of the city.

“Were these supposed to be wizards or magicians?”- questioned the redhead as she took in her hands a large metallic staff.

Jasmine stood where these so-called magicians were looking at, from her view point she could see the city as it expanded as far as her eyes could let her see but she was more intrigue by the large craters scatter around the landscape and collapsed buildings.

Sudden gunfire broke the silence making Jazz hastily turn towards where sounds were coming from. The first and only though that crush unto her head was that Daniel had found them and Sam was in great danger.

If the goth girl managed to run away, she could get lost and it be impossible for Jazz to find her in this maze of a city. Cocking her gun, she sprinted towards the gunfire, there was no way she could take the GIW or Daniel on her own but there the hope she could rescue Sam and Paulina in the ensuing chaos. 

(XXXXX)

Not all demons had perished in the battle many centuries ago, before her eyes was a what Jasmine could only describe as giant octopus with several eyes scattered around its round head, more than eight tentacles which seem to have sufficient strength to lift a grown man with ease.

Her parents weren’t anywhere in sight, unfortunately neither were the girls, only a ten-man squad stay back to fight off the hellish beast. Jazz hadn’t the slightest intention of helping them out and so she carry on.

Knowing she didn’t stand a chance fighting off the beast or the GIW, Jazz instead opted to dash her way into the closest house hopeful she wasn’t spotted by any of the combatants, the houses resemble those from the 18th century which she found extremely odd given the strange structure of the greater buildings, most seem medieval only bigger. 

The house itself was well furnished, it was the kind of house she would have like to live in during her adult years if she managed to escape the other world with her friends, a lost bullet broke the wooden walls passing dangerously close to the Jasmine’s head striking a bookcase.

Despite her already fighting off madmen and an Arachne she still froze on the spot as she involuntarily pissed herself, the red-haired girl lost all strength in her legs. Her rescue mission was about to be cancel by a single lost bullet. 

“Move Jazz move”- whispered the girl to encourage herself.

The window was her target location, from there she would still have to figure out where had Maddie and the girls gone off to. As she’s about to cross the window one of the GIW flies into the living room, his body contorted in an impossible form.

Jasmine knew the men had no chance to win against such a monstrosity but she also wonders how the ancient knights managed to kill any of them at all using only swords and spears. Perhaps they indeed had magic on their side. 

Crawling her way from the battle she eventually reaches a set of stairs leading to a church of sorts on a high hill, Jazz couldn’t recognize the symbol on the high tower or the stone saints scattered throughout the stairs, worse yet was the fact the flight of stairs was long and narrow. Jazz was already reaching her limit. 

She could still hear the gunfire coming from behind her which made her ascend the stairs not wanting to deal with the winner, she hated the idea of being so expose but couldn’t help being mesmerized but the intense and lonely beauty the city had.

If it weren’t for the eternal cloudless black sky or the demons lurking around this place would be a paradise. Upon touching the end of the stairs Jazz came to a sight which broke her romanticize view, dozens of men lying dead over the gardens.

To the right side was a broken railing though she wonders if the it had broken recently or was it destroyed by the battle that took place in the last hour. Going against common sense she walks over to take a look.

A few hundred meters down was the corpse of a bull humanoid monster with a few GIWs next to him. Jazz gulp down in fear as she realized the monsters from ancient times were still alive and kicking, she expected her “brother” to have done this.

“You’re one tough cunt to nail… drop the gun”- ordered a man behind Jazz.

Slowly turning around she sees a white armor soldier with only one arm, severely wounded and most likely to die soon. The redhead demands to know what happen as she gently moves away from the collapsed railing in direction of his missing arm still holding on to her rifle.

“That bull monster got the jump us. I don’t think there’s many left around but he fucking torn through us”- replied the man as he lowers his weapon. 

“Before you die, mind telling me what the fuck does my mother want?”- said Jazz having left her manners back on Earth. 

The man laughs as he explains he had no idea why she wanted to came here in the first but was more than sure she was well aware of the monsters. It made sense for Jazz to know her parents brought in so many soldiers. 

“I don’t get why your mom try to fry you to open this hellhole… you know what? Fuck her, she left us for dead. Whatever she wants it inside that temple, the place can’t be too big.”- added the dying man. 

With a simple thanks she headed inside the temple; the place was beyond amazing despite the many years that had gone by. Benches were scatter around and pillars that reach the very ceiling were in the middle.

At the far end of the temple was the statue of a woman with four wings and scepter in her right hand and sphere on the left hand. Jazz wonder if this was their god or some other deity, whoever she was she was of great importance to have earn such a large temple.

There were only two ways to go from here, the stairs to the left leading to the upper floor though Jazz could tell her parents were there, but the exit to her right seem more appropriate. Some bullet cases scattered near the entrance were enough for her to continue.

An oversized hairless gorilla lay over a puddle of its own green blood. Several thick and tall trees made a path for her to walk, Jazz glue herself to the trees as she did her very best to stay concealed and away from the GIW.

“My god there falling like flies”- whispered the redhead.

She soon enters into an open field where another group of white armor soldiers lay dead. Maddie clearly underestimated the creatures of the other world, perhaps she was too confident in their extinction and expected little resistance.

But the bodies of plant like demons were proof she didn’t prepare as good as she thought. Jazz knew she was far away from the portal and the ongoing battles had call upon the devils and demons from this hellish world but chose to carry on. 

(XXXXX)

“Congratulations my love. You’ve found the Amulet of Aragon”- said Vlad as his eyes ogle the amulet.

“May I remined you that she’s still my wife”- said Jack as he steps in between them.

“That’s only on paper”- replied Vlad with a smirk.

“Shut it both of you. I gotta figure out if there’s some trap or spell before I take it”- added Maddie.

Jazz hide behind a bush as she tries to understand the situation, her friends were tie up near the statue of a knight while only a dozen GIW patrol the stone garden. She was sure it was all that remine of her parent’s forces. 

What caught her eye was a stone throne in which the boney remains of who perhaps was the ruler of the time sat upon, in its boney hands was the Amulet that Maddie traded her daughter’s life for. Her father and Vlad were arguing though she couldn’t make out of what. Around the throne were more or less six scarecrow or so Jazz assumed them to be, as they were cladded in moldy iron armors. 

“According to Bradley’s journal there’s isn’t any magic holding the Amulet”- said Maddie

But her husband told her the man had never come here before and only managed to steal some books, it wasn’t safe to assume his theories were right. Taking in consideration what Jack said she called for Paulina and order her to take the amulet. 

“Are you crazy I’m not touching that thing”- replied the tan girl.

A GIW strike her with his rifle stock nearly knocking her out, Sam rush over begging him no to hurt her anymore. She would do it. Jazz couldn’t wait anymore, something had to be done before they force Sam to take the amulet.

Jazz didn’t know why it was so damn important for her mother but if wanted it so bad then it meant she too wanted it. Jazz lifted her rifle and aim straight at her mother’s head, her fingers felt numb and her eyes watered up.

She couldn’t murder her own mother despite her cruel treason, there was no denying Jazz wanted to see her dead but not by her hand. A cold metal tube pushed her head forcing her to turn around and gaze upon a rifle barrel.

“Fuck me sideways”- whimpered the girl.

(XXXXX)

Jazz was thrown in front of Maddie and Jack as the a GIW soldier commented on finding her near the bushes, the older woman stares at her daughter slightly impress by her refusal to die and her tenacity in adversity.

“You really are my daughter. I suppose you want to know what this place is and why we’re here”- said Maddie.

Maddie’s sole purpose was to retrieve a single amulet which gave the power of dragons, and was the one true symbol of the ruler of the Land of the dead according to Bradly’s research. Jasmine couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“That’s the stupidest thing I ever hear, you actually believe that quack?”- mockingly said Jazz.

“My grandfather was not insane!! This place is proof he wasn’t crazy!”- screamed out loud.

“For the love of… this place is beyond amazing I’ll give you that but I thought you wanted to take their technology back to earth or to tame the monsters but all you want is to be some queen of a dead country, mom you’re fucking insane”- monologue Jazz. 

Both Vlad and Jack look at each other, it was true they came for the technology to create robots but didn’t expect to have met with real monsters, as far as they knew this place was in a completely different planet or dimension for that matter.

With a low growl Maddie walk over to the throne and took hold of the Amulet. With a hard yank she ripped the amulet from the skeleton, but nothing happens. No magic circle or thunder not even a ghost to warn to stop.

“See… you’re nuts”- said Jazz.

“Any last words sweetheart”- said Maddie as she presses her gun to her daughter’s forehead.

“Does this mean we’re not going to Disneyland on my birthday”- mocked Jasmine, “Oh by the way, Nafl’fhtagn ah'n'gha'drn ot n'ghftnahh ng ot ah'mgehye ya mghrii”- added the girl.

The whirring sounds of machinery began rambling as the scarecrows rose from their dormant position, it was the first time in millennia they had been called up. The first of the mechanical beast slice the nearest GIW in half.

Bullets bounce away as the remaining combatants rally up, Maddie took hold of the amulet as she headed back away and despite ordering her men to follow none obey her orders as they were too busy fighting off the scarecrows.

“God fucking damn it. I said follow me!!”- screamed Maddie. “Vlad behind you!”-

The white-haired man turns around fearful one of the mechanical monsters was behind him but rather than facing an iron giant, he looks down to a gun barrel and the red-haired girl behind the weapon, her blue eyes filled with fury.

“Let’s blow your brains out. Correctly this time”- said the girl as she squeezes the trigger.

Jack pulled his wife away as he couldn’t dare see the lifeless body of his once most dear friend, even though the man often “flirted” with Maddie, Jack didn’t want him death or any other particular evil to happen to him.

“Help me carry her!”- ordered Jasmine as she tried to put Paulina over her back.

The tan cheerleader was still half unconscious and couldn’t run on her own, the blow to her head was much stronger than what Jazz had expected. Not wanting to deal with the machines, the trio ran off as the ground began to quake.

“What’s going on?!”- Samantha screamed her question.

But Casper’s high best student didn’t have an answer for her. As the girls dashed down the garden stone path dozens of plant monster rush towards all drawn out by the sounds of battle, the gunfire echo loudly throughout the woods.

All the dormant creatures had awakened from their eternal slumber and were in search for their breakfast, namely the three girls. Agonizing screams touch Jasmine’s ears as she reaches the church side entrance.

(XXXXX)

Upon entering the church, she saw her father firing his large rifle towards the ceiling, Sam couldn’t help but scream as an octopus monster slither its way down. The beast was missing a tentacle but it didn’t hinder its movement. 

“Maddie!! Help me!!- screamed and begged Jack as the abomination warp a tentacle around his leg.

The tentacles began to wrap around Jack’s body crushing his ribs as he tries fruitlessly to gun down the monster. Jazz watches horrified as her father spit out blood while Maddie runs away leaving them both behind.

“Come on Jazz! Let’s get the fuck out of here!”- ordered the goth as she pulls her friend away.

The redhead looks over to her father as he mutters a phrase she couldn’t understand before pulling the pins from his grenades. Jasmine couldn’t bring herself too look as her father blew himself up along with the monster.

She had all the right to loath the man for his betrayal but to see him go in such a matter stung greatly in her heart. She still loved her father despite everything, and even now hope he was force to do this.

Jasmine was forcefully pull out into the courtyard by Sam as the redhead grin her teeth in frustration, for memories of the time she spent with her father bombarded her head. Still unable and unwilling to accept his betrayal.

Far into the courtyard was Maddie making a run for it, not caring if her husband or daughter were left behind or the mercenaries she brought in. The woman had what she wanted and didn’t care for the consequences.

“Mother!!! Is that damn amulet worth all this blood… your husband and me!”- demanded the red-haired girl.

“Always bitching about something. Always pretending to be an adult, well guess what honey. You were a means to get something”- said the woman as she aims her pistol at her own daughter.

Unlike Jasmine who couldn’t bring herself to shoot her earlier, Maddie was more than ready to kill her. The woman was tire of having her paranormal research mock and ridicule throughout her entire career, but ever since she discovered about her father’s work.

She saw a ray of sunshine, her believe, studies and research weren’t in vain. Perhaps there weren’t any ghosts or paranormal creatures but there was another world with animals no different from the ghosts she dreamt of finding.

“I don’t hope you’ll ever understand. But this is not just my life’s work but that of your grandfather, this world is his and my finding”- said Maddie, “he told me about it in his dead bed.”

“Your sick obsession got dad killed and you tried to kill me just to open the damn portal.”- replied Jazz.

“I love you Jazz… just like a dog”- said Maddie as she puts Jazz’s head in her sights.

The heavy sounds of footsteps made the older woman’s blood freeze, Samantha and Jasmine both look in horror as a bull monster walks up from the stairs, so great was her impression that Jazz drop Paulina to the ground. 

Paulina’s ear deafening scream match the moment Maddie was swatted away by a powerful swing of the bull’s Warhammer. The older woman flew just a ball hitting and breaking one of the statues, the tan cheerleader covers her mouth instantly as she saw the monster turn his attention towards them.

The three girls knew they didn’t stand a chance against the beast at the stairs or the plant demons which gather at the church entrance. The high iron bars around the yard made a perfect trap for the girls to be in.

Sam was shaking on her spot while Paulina on her knees crying her eyes out even Jazz had her hands frozen to her side as she was sure her puny pistol wouldn’t even scratch any of the monsters, let alone help them escape. 

None could move an inch as fear paralyzed them, the bull monster overshadow them. Any of the girls could easily fit in his large hand, Jazz couldn’t help but admire the courage and bravery of the knights who fought beasts like these with a mere sword. 

Even if she still had her rifle it wouldn’t matter though if there was the option to run away, she would take it without a doubt. The girls knew they have to run but their legs didn’t obey them, their eyes widen in shock as the bull lift the Warhammer over its head ready to crush them.

(XXXXX)

A fast shadow flies by slicing his arm in a single move, the beast shrieks in pain and agony as the arm and hammer hit the ground with force breaking the fearful trance. Just a like a wild beast the shadow rans over to the plant demons and butchers them.

“The fuck’s going on?”- asked Paulina.

“Daniel…”- whispered the redhead.

“Your brother? That monster”- replied Sam.

Jasmine ordered her girls to run to back to the portal unless they wanted to be part of the battle or the menu. As she forces her legs to move, she spot the lifeless body of her mother, broken by the creatures she dreamt of seeing.

Had she not been so foolish in her endeavor things would have ended up very differently. The girls didn’t want to stay and the see the battle between Daniel and demons as they much prefer to go back to Amity Park. 

“Be carful Sam!”- yelled out Paulina as she trips on the last step.

Still dizzy by the strike to her head Paulina force her legs to keep up with Jazz and Sam. More monsters and demons were started to gather at the streets, all driven by the lost sounds of battle. The ground shook as old houses fall down.

“What the fuck is that?!!”- screamed Paulina.

Jazz could understand if a dragon stood before her but rather than a giant lizard, it was a giant black crab like monstrosity. The crustacean was as immense as the houses around with pincers no smaller than a truck. His green eyes move over to the girls as the silver drool came from its hideous mouth. 

“Run!!”- ordered Jasmine.

The ground tremble as the giant beast gave chase to them, Jazz was already more than fed up with the giant monster and hellish demons. She wanted to go home and bury her nose in her precious books to forever forget this ever even took place.

Paulina and Sam share the same thoughts, if they made it out, they would never go on a school field trip ever again. Thankfully the crustacean was slow and dumb as he constantly lost sight of them, soon the bridge was in sight and so was the castle.

“Hurry up!!”- Screamed Jazz.

The redhead could see the stone dragon over the portal’s chamber but the giant beast was close behind, her handgun couldn’t do anything against such an abomination. The girls pissed themselves as the monster leap overhead landing in the middle of the bridge.

“My god the bridge is gonna fall”- whimpered the goth. 

Thick and long cracks were forming under the feet of the crab monster, it was already nothing short of a miracle the bridge didn’t already collapsed by the monster’s weight. Jazz began shooting straight to his eyes hopeful it would at least blind the beast.

“Look out!!”- yelled out Paulina. A mere second after her warning Daniel crashed his fist unto the monster. “I wouldn’t mind fucking his brains out if he kills that thing.”

“Now!!”- ordered Jasmine as she saw the crustacean lift its legs in an effort to keep balance.

All three ran under the monster as green blood started to flow from the cracks. Not wanting to lose its lunch the crab gave chase to the trio even while under a savage attack done by Daniel, with aching legs and lungs nearly out of air the girls reach the portal.

The sight of the portal and the asylum was the most beautiful view they could have gotten. Daniel’s loud groans and the falling stones let them know there wouldn’t be a second chance of escaping, without wasting a single second all three jumps across.

Jasmine turns around seeing the beast come closer but soon the portal closes, she could the concrete wall on the other side. It was finally over. 

A powerful electric current cross her body making her fall unconscious. 

(XXXXX)

Her eyes had trouble adjusting to the bright light around her, white curtains over the windows and the blue sky beyond that. Gently chirping of birds and the sounds of people outside caress her ears.

“My apologies for what my men did to you earlier but there were many insane people trying to kill us”- said a man sitting on a chair near the corner. 

“Who are you?”- asked Jazz as she sat up.

“Let’s say I work for the government… easy not the GIW”- replied the man.

The portal was destroyed on the other side and most students were and scientist were murder during the incident that Maddie and Jack did. The redhead fell on the bed as she realized she was now a penniless orphan.

“Not necessarily. You see you’re one of the very few who can open the portal and we’re very interested in what on the other side”- said the man.

“There’s only death there”- replied the girl, “It was for the best that it was destroyed.”

“You a fool if you think that was the only portal. China found a couple, so did Russia. It only a matter of time before they discover how to open them”- added the man.

He explains she was the daughter of traitors and now an orphan but could still help, she could open the portal and lead them. How the city was attack by a handful of monsters but was contain in just a few hours.

It took them a while to discover the root of the outbreak and much effort to break the energy shield, the world wasn’t in chaos and the attack was near the shopping district with minimal human lost which made Jazz sigh in relief. 

She was promise money and care for her help… or they could simply force her to do it anyway.

“I have no option do I, but I got some conditions”- said the girl.

“Name them”- replied the man.

“Samantha Manson and Paulina Sanchez are to be let free.” Demanded the girl.

“Sure, after they sign some confidentially papers”- answer the agent.

She didn’t want her friends to live in a federal prison for no reason at all, unlike her they still hopefully had their parents alive. 

“Anything else?”- asked the federal agent. 

“Yeah … I want to go to Disneyland”- replied Jasmine not wanting to know anymore.

Fin


End file.
